


Christmas Truce: Long Fic

by terryreviews



Series: Christmas Truce? [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Sirius Black has seemingly made it his mission to befriend Severus Snape now that the second war is over. Over time, perhaps it could lead to something more...romantic?





	1. In The Pub

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked several times to make this series of drabbles into one long fic. I've been greatly hesitant give my juggling several fanfic projects as it is (some of which haven't been updated in years) and it is a risk to commit to a longer version of a fic. Whereas all the stand alone drabbles 'could' potentially stand alone, this cannot. I'm hoping that I will be able to keep up with the story and you guys will still enjoy it as it goes on.

In the center of the room stood a large tree of vibrant green. A garland of icicles spiraled from bottom to top, suspended by floating gold thread. Colorful bobbles and twisty glass ornaments sparkled from the boughs and miniature brooms were charmed to fly in lazy zig zags and loops around the tree. With its size and sparkle, it made an impressive, festive, sight. Snape paid it a glance out of the corner of his eye as he made a brisk line to the bar. Black was left to follow a few paces behind.

When he reached the counter where Snape had come to stop, he brushed something off his coat and said a little out of breath, "trying to lose me?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, he hadn't thought that Black, with his abundance of energy, would be left a bit breathless by a fast-paced walk. "That would be impossible as we were headed to the same location. I wanted to get here quickly and finish this hour."

"Finish? The hour doesn't start until we're actually seated at the bar having a drink," Sirius said smugly. "Trying to weasel out of what we agreed to I see."

Snape didn't answer, just gave a sneer and rolled his eyes to the mounted clock on the wall. 4:30pm.

"Very well, Black." He turned one of the stools so he could pull himself into it and raised his eyebrow at the other who hadn't moved.

Eagerly, Sirius scrambled into the stool to Snape's right and gave Snape a glance before seeming to be satisfied.

He gave a wave to the bartender and said to Snape, "pick what you want."

Snape was sorely tempted to pick one of the most expensive liquors and then leave it untouched. However, he begrudgingly decided to pus the urge to the side and said, "butterbeer."

"Anything special in it?" The tender asked.

"No."

Sirius chimed, "Course not. You might slip up and have some fun for once." Snape clenched his fist and braced for the hour.

The tender turned to Sirius, "and for you sir?"

"Same as him accept add some fire whiskey. Got to start this new semester off on the wrong foot."

The tender gave a polite chuckle before going to fetch their drinks. This left the two men to sit quietly, listening to the chatter of the place. When about a minute passed (a very long minute) Sirius turned his upper body so to rest his elbow on the counter and chin in hand, facing Snape.

"So, what are you planning for the new semester?"

Snape could already feel a headache start, "I thought you said we didn't have to talk?"

"Yeah, but doesn't mean we can't. Come on, Severus, let me get to know you a bit, eh?" Thick, frothing, butterbeer was placed before them. Sirius snatched his up and began to take several eager gulps.

Half his mug was gone before he dropped his back to the counter and licked at the "mustache" he'd gotten.

"Thirsty?" Snape took up the handle of his mug and brought it to his lips slowly. He gave a delicate sip and enjoyed the instant warmth the creamy, sweet, drink brought.

Sirius lowered his gaze with a sheepish expression.

"Sorry. Ever since escaping Azkaban, the war, and then officially being free, I'm just trying to make up for lost time. Enjoy well-earned comforts _uninhibited."_ There was an odd affliction to Black's words. A lightly husked, conspirial, lit that was barely perceivable and that Snape wasn't sure existed. Was Sirius leaning towards him?

"What are your creature comforts Severus?"

Snape took another small sip, keeping is body facing forward but turning his head toward's the other, "I thought you said we didn't have to talk?"

"We don't _have_ to. But an hour's a long time to sit here. Might be nice to just get to know each other?"

Snape scoffed, "what could we possibly need to know about each other?"

"Well," Sirius gave another deep swig of his drink, "what's your favorite color?"

Snape blinked, "that's the question that has been burning up inside of you all this time? What's Snape's favorite color?"

Did Sirius waggle his eyebrows? "It's a start." He polished off his drink and ordered another.

"Do try not to get intoxicated Black, I have little interest in having to drag or levitate your drunken ass back to the castle."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "so shots are out?"

Snape pushed down a grin, "Indeed."

When the new drink arrived and Sirius paid, they drank slowly and said nothing for another five minutes before Sirius heard a clear, but soft, "Silver. My favorite color is silver."

"Mm, very nice."

"You?" If he was stuck here for another 45 minutes, might as well grin and bare awkward chatter.

"Purple."

Unexpectedly, an image of Sirius in his purple vest flashed in Snape's memory.

"It suits you."

Sirius blinked, "was that a compliment?"

"Don't read too much into it. You have such little going for you that I figured to throw you a bone."

Sirius laughed a bit longer and harder than earlier, "nice job with the dog reference. And you mean, aside from my good looks, I have little going for me?" Sirius winked and Snape rolled his eyes. Surprising he didn't feel affronted by Sirius' overt, jovial, flirtation.

"Egotistical arse."

Sirius shrugged and went to take off his coat. He wore some muggle shirt with a graphic on it that he didn't recognize. It was form fitting. Sirius, now settled into a comfortable life, had gained a much more healthy body. His arms actually had some muscle.

"Been working out. Push ups, sit ups, morning jogs." Snape jolted, he hadn't realized he'd been staring.

"I see. Perhaps this is why you're some of the students' favorite teacher." He didn't ask. Objectively, Sirius Black was handsome. To a number of his students, he was a handsome, charming, older man. Snape couldn't help occasionally hearing the inane chatter in the halls. Naturally, he had no such following and found it rather odd that any student would find any of the teachers appealing. Of course, if it had to be one, it would be Black.

"That and I don't deduct points for sneezing wrong." Sirius teased. He took another sip from his second drink before asking, "you hungry? I personally could go for some wings and prezels, but I'll settle for some of the stew. Hey, there's an idea. One of these weekends we should get to a muggle pub. I'll treat you to some good old-fashioned greasy junk."

"Clogging my arteries is not an ideal weekend."

"Neither was an hour at the pub with me yet we haven't tried to kill each other."

Snape took another sip, "There is still a half hour. Give it time," that time, he did allow a little upturn of his lips. It usually was difficult for the two of them to be in the same room with one another. Only within the last few months were they able to tolerate one another, and within the last week, with Black's strange advances of kindness, were they able to talk to one another.

Sirius ordered both of them a portion of rich beef stew and while they were waiting for it to come, Sirius leaned back in his chair.

"You know, we should actually talk about the whole trying to kill each other thing."

Snape felt his fingers tighten on the handle of his mug, "I'd rather we didn't."

"I'd rather we did. But rather than taint this outing, I'll save it for another. When we're actually prepared to talk about it."

Snape gave that a thought, " _another_? You expect _more_ outings?"

"Of course. Told you, want to get to know you. Mend bridges and all that."

"I'm..." for the first time in a long time Snape was lost for words, "I'm not sure they can be." It was a testament to the relaxing effects of butterbeer, to his own tired mind after such a difficult life, that he slipped and let himself be open like this. Let alone doing it in front of Sirius Black.

Sirius finished his second butterbeer and said quietly, "They could be."

Their stew arrived and they ate without so much as looking at each other.

When they were finished, food was paid for, Sirius asked, "so, I know your favorite color, but what is your favorite...desert?"

"Really?"

"Really. Molly's been teaching me about cooking and baking. I'm not half bad."

"And you want to make me something?"

"Maybe. Promise I'll only put half the typical dose of poison."

"No thank you, Black. I...appreciate the offer, but I am more than satisfied with your recent gifts."

Sirius pouted and Snape could swear it was almost puppy-like, "I _want_ to make you something Sev."

"It's Sev now, is it? I don't remember giving you permission to be so informal with me."

"Sorry, Severus." Sirius batted his eyes at him.

"I'm still not calling you anything other than Black."

"You will eventually. I can be convincing." He glanced up at the wall, "look at that, an hour and ten minutes. A record for us." Sirius rose and pulled on his jacket, "next time let's go for two." He gave a little wave and proceeded to leave a rather dumbfounded Snape behind.

 


	2. More or Less Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that this is small filler. It was just something about how the school year progressed a bit and where that left our "romantic" duo. It isn't much, I do intend more.

It came subtle, at first unnoticed. The way Snape would seemingly refrain from saying something cruel when a first year would mix the wrong ingredients, or resisting insulting the older students and questioning how they even managed to get into his advanced classes. There were still the occasional snip, but nothing scathing. Hell, he almost seemed patient. Severus Snape wandering between the rows, and actually, patiently, watching the mixing of potions. Never explaining in full, but making little noises, little questions of 'are you sure you want to add that root to that herb', giving students pause so as to reflect and correct their actions. Something that Snape would just _expect_ them to do after the initial instruction.

 

Not one student wanted to question this change for fear of bringing down the other shoe and ruining whatever had changed their potion master into, not being pleasant, but at least patient. Maybe it had to do with that nice new robe he was wearing?

 

Snape couldn't explain it. Since his outing with Black, he felt somewhat  _lighter_ . Not the typical, bitter, numbness that often consumed his being, but a genuine sense of  _peace_ . He didn't feel like smiling, but he did notice that less things irritated him. During his classes, he didn't feel like killing half of his pupils. And while he always  _did_ teach his classes, he often had the students rely on self sufficiency, going over the formulas slowly on the board, having them flip to a page, and leaving them to it until he would come around and inspect their brews.

 

Now, he more or less, would go around and, while still encouraging self sufficiency, he would make more notes here and there to help them along, reflect, and correct as opposed to feeling the need to goad them. He still didn't reward points, but he wasn't subtracting them either. The most wondrous thing is, he was hardly aware of the changes himself thus unable to bring focus to them and go back to his previous behavior out of spite.

 

Potion lessons, while still not  _fun_ , weren't god awful. That's all most of them wanted.

 

At the end of the third week of the new semester, Severus was brewing a batch of wolf bane potion in a rather large quantity, at the request of Dumbledore. The night was frigid, and he could see his own breath as he chopped the next few pieces he needed. Though, Black's robe was keeping him plenty warm. Still strange to think that he'd owned the thing for a month and still had trouble believing it was  _his_ , especially considering who had given it to him.

 

In the time since classes resumed, Sirius had joined him in the teacher's lounge between periods. They didn't always talk. In fact, Sirius more often than not would start with some idle chat about how the students were doing and ask how Snape's were getting along, but then move on to just reading or working on some of his paper work in a comfortable silence as Snape did the same.

 

At first, Snape would be irritated at Sirius's invasion of his space and would merely ignore him or give straight, clipped, answers. Over the course of the next few weeks however, he'd come to just accept that Black would seek him out. He still gave short answers, he still kept his focus on his task, but he did have less venom when addressing the other.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wants Snape to go to a Muggle bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to be honest, I'm not great at writing scathing nor sarcasm. I apologize for the lack of bite in their exchanges.

“Hey Severus,” Sirius plopped across from him near the fireplace. Once again, they had a period off between classes and, once again, Sirius chose to be near him.

 

“Hello.” Severus muttered from the essay he was trying to read, “honestly, this imbecile’s handwriting is going to make me go blind.”

 

“Bad handwriting?”

 

“Terrible, and small.” Severus squinted and realized he was trying to read the same line he had been a minute ago and gave up with a growl. Rolling the parchment up, he put it to the side and would get to it later when he could enlarge the parchment and get a better grasp on what it said.

 

“Fabian?” Sirius guessed, holding up a test with the same, tight, awkward, scrawl.

 

“He is in need of penmanship lessons.”

 

“You've got great handwriting,” Sirius hinted, as he dove into his satchel for a pastry he'd nicked from the kitchen. He offered half of it to Severus, who waved it away.

 

“Yes, that is what I want to do, spend even more time with my students.” Severus leaned back into his chair a bit and watched the fire.

 

“They're alright.” Sirius shrugged, taking a bite of his cream filled donut, “when they aren't terrified of you.”

 

“Or are infatuated with you.”

 

Sirius winked and Severus merely picked up a different essay and began to read the much cleaner script.

 

“So, this weekend, thinking of popping over to London and visit some muggle bars. Get a room at the Leaky Caldron.”

 

“That's nice,” Severus held a breath, knowing full well where Black was going with this.

 

“You should come with.” Sirius kept his tone light, and busied himself with searching into his satchel for more of the test he wanted to grade while Severus lowered the essay he'd been hiding behind.

 

“No thank you.”

 

“My treat,” Sirius still hadn't looked up from the papers now on his lap.

 

“I should go and order the most expensive thing on the menu just to get you to stop offering.”

 

“Go ahead, I'll still offer.” Sirius gave a cheeky little grin through his bangs.

 

“Insufferable.”

 

“Irresistible more like.”

Severus gave a small snort,“Black, nothing about you suggests that you are irresistible.”

 

“Charm, good looks, an eagerness to please.”

 

“Arrogance.”

 

“Takes one to know one.”

 

Funny, this exchange wasn't making him want to reach over and strangle the smug git with his bare hands. Rather, it felt oddly...fond.

 

“I would not be sharing a room with you.”

 

“Oh, afraid I might try and insult your honor?”

 

“Afraid I might send you through a wall more like.”

 

“Come on, Sev...erus... don't be so difficult. I won't get drunk, we don't have to talk much. Just let me buy you some beer and wings.”

 

“I don't drink Black.”

 

“Fine, just the wings...and maybe milk.”

 

“Why milk?”

 

“If you come with me you'd see.”

 

“Will you stop asking me to go places with you if I go?”

 

“Will you stop pretending like you don't like it when I ask you to go to places with me if you go?”

 

Severus out right growled, “I don't like it, I merely tolerate it.”

 

“Suit yourself. So...Friday night? We spend the night at the Leaky Caldron and then on Saturday we go out, and then come back here Sunday morning?”

 

“Why would we need to be out so late?”

 

“Why not?”

 

Severus ran a hand through is hair and tried to ignore the way Sirius's eyes seemed to bore into him.

 

“Fine. But no getting drunk.”

 

“Deal. I'll meet you Friday night at your room. We can fly there. Got a broom?”

 

“An older one.”

 

“Don't worry, I'll go slow enough for you to keep up.”

 

 

 


	4. Muggle Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time in the muggle pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on making these chapters longer, more in depth. I feel that my writing lately has been lackluster with descriptions, with building atmosphere, in favor of simplicity and dialogue. I'm hoping to balance them better in future chapters to create a more compelling chain of events and sequences for these two. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Severus ignored the damp of his hair and shoulders as he stepped into the dimply lit establishment. Sirius shook the rain from his hair and began searching for something through the throng of people, leaning into Severus when one large person brushed passed them.

“Ah!” He exclaimed and tugged Severus by the sleeve after him. And while Severus tensed, he allowed himself to be led not wanting to be left alone amongst drunken strangers.

They went to a booth that could seat two people across from each other. The only complaint Sirius had was that it was closer to the loo than he would have preferred. He hoped Severus wouldn't mind.

Severus, however, hadn't noticed the loo. He was preoccupied with his proximidty to Black. Unlike the times when the man sought him out in the lounge, there was no paperwork to focus on. And in the lounge, they were a comfortable distance apart. Here, they bumped feet several times just as they climbed into the cramped booth. Despite all of their history, he found himself once again sitting with Black socially. In a muggle bar. 

While in essence the pub was the same as any magical one, there were little differences that made the place seem surreal. Not that he wasn't aware of muggle technology, or never been into a muggle establishment, but it was infrequent and strange given he formed his life mostly around magic. So, the tv in the corner, surrounded by a group of people, threw him off.

“What do you think?” Sirius went from looking at the place, looking quite pleased, to Severus.

“It's crowded, loud, and the stench of alcohol permeates the air,” he sneered as the rear end of some woman jutted into their space for a moment as she walked passed.

Sirius leaned forward, “so you love it.” He winked, delighting in the affronted squirm, the way his large nose scrunched and eyes squinted.

“Be right back, I'm going to put our order in for the wings.” Sirius pulled himself out of the booth, knee banging against Severus's, eliciting a hiss.

“Then what was the point of sitting down?” Severus groused as he rubbed his knee and was left alone amongst the butts of the patrons that wandered, or bumped, passed.

He looked around the place, and could see individuals leaving and entering the single stall loo. Charming. Along the walls were pieces of still art and a few lights bent into shapes or words. His personal favorite was the bright pink “Beer” on the wall above the bar. There was music being played, but the dull rumble of the place made only the deeper notes reverberate. When Black came back with the food, he would eat it quickly and get out as soon as he could. This time, despite Black's quip about 2 hours, there was no agreed time slot. 

“They said,” Black climbed back in, Severus keeping his legs close to him, “it'd be about 20 minutes.”

“Wonderful.”

“So, how about more of that small talk. Last time it was favorite color. Then I asked your favorite desert, but you didn't answer. How about, do you like pasta?”

Severus just cut out the middle man and said, “I like it fine.”

“Good to know,” Sirius nodded and rested his elbows on the table, face rested in his palms. He almost looked like a dopy, love sick teenager like this, staring, smiling at him. So relaxed.

“What of you Black?” Severus thought of a question he could ask outside of class work. The man had already shared some of his experience in the classroom, so talk of work was limited. Severus truly disliked small talk.

“What of me, what?” 

“Why choose this place?”

Sirius leaned back in his seat, eyes growing sad, smile slacking, “ah. Me and James used to go to places like this every now and again back in the day. During the summers, and eventually when I lived with the Potters, we would venture down to the closest muggle village and just mill about. That included pubs. First time I heard Queen.”

“A band? I believe I have heard of them.” As cut off of muggles as Snape had chosen to be, he did know _some_ things. 

“Probably have. They're good. I have an altered record player, you could swing by my room to listen to it,” Sirius shrugged, “if you want.”

Severus mulled it over, “...perhaps at some point.”

“What music do you listen to?”

“Classical. Mozart, Schubert, and so forth. There is a station on the radio I am able to get and they play live orchestral music. I listen to it when I'm reading, occasionally.”

He nodded his approval, “then you might appreciate Queen. They've got some opera like pieces.” He didn't know if Severus would like a rock opera song themed around a man having killed another, but the song wasn't popular for nothing. Maybe he'd get to see Severus head bob to it. 

“I've heard you play music during your classes. Does that help?”

Sirius laughed, “helps me. Look, I actually like being around the kids. They can be fun, exciting, interesting, intelligence. But they also can be little bastards.”

“Certainly you're qualified to tell who is who.”

Sirius laughed, “when they try to put sticky things on your chair or charm the chalk so it won't be lifted, they make it easy. Kid stuff, nothing big like what me and my friends used to pull,” Sirius seemed to think, “thank god I wasn't teaching when Fred and George will still there. How the hell did you manage to be so sour and they didn't prank the hell out of you?”

“Even they weren't that stupid,” Snape replied coolly and again, Sirius had to laugh with a quiet _fair enough_. “They would be over zealous, troublesome, but they did their work for the most part. They still lost points for their cheek.”

“Guess that's even then. They don't prank you, you don't hex them, and you would have hexed them.”

“I've come close,” Severus admitted, though he could feel his lips up turning.

“That would have been hilarious.”

“It would?”

“Oh yeah, Molly would have flown through hell to get at you. We'd have to explain why your sour puss was haunting the dungeons after she got done.”

And for the first time in Sirius's presence, Severus actually laughed. It was brief, sharp, quick, but still a laugh.

“You should do that more often,” Sirius had those dopy eyes again and Severus felt his stomach churn.

Before he could answer, a very thin woman, with curled orange hair can to their table, tray in hand. “here you are boys. Buffalo wings and two pints,” she said as she placed the respected items between the two of them, “let me know if you need anything else,” and she went away leaving them alone.

“That was quicker than expected,” Sirius commented and instantly grabbed for a wing, dipping it into this white sauce before beginning to eat it. 

Severus sneered as the actual scent seemed to burn his nose. It  _smelled_ spicy.

“How hot is this?” He asked, watching as Sirius dove in for a second wing. Sauce coating his fingers and bits of his mustache.

“I asked for mild. It's not supposed to be too spicy. If you dip it into the blu cheese dressing, it cools it down.”

“Seems unnecessarily messy,” he grimaced as Sirius licked his fingers.

“You can wash your hands. Side note, if you go to the bathroom, wash your hands like five times. Thoroughly. Trust me. Just...trust me.”

“That does not make me want to try this.”

“Look, there's a fork, just use that and rip a little bit off. You don't even have to touch it.” 

Begrudgingly, Severus took the fork that had been laid on the napkin and used it to carefully pry the tender meat off of one of the wings. He had to use his finger a little to hold the piece, which the sauce burnt his fingers.

Wincing, he wiped his fingers on the napkin and took up the fork so he could dip the sample into the cheese sauce and then, blowing lightly on it, pushed it into his mouth.

At first all he felt was the heat of the chicken, then the flavor and spice smacked his taste buds and began sputtering. He chewed quickly, which seemed to spread the grease and flavors around his mouth more, and forced himself to swallow.

“Damn it Black, what the hell did you just feed me?” He gasped out. His tongue burning and he resisted the urge to pant like a dog at the table to cool his mouth down.

“Too hot? Huh, next time I'll just get you barbeque,” Sirius said while digging into another wing, unfazed by the heat, “have a drink.”

“I do not drink you thick headed numbskull.”

“Well then just dip your tongue into it or something to take the edge off.”

Severus thought of the image that would create. Him, a full grown man, shoving only his tongue into his mug, and just grabbed the handle, braced and brought the liquid to his mouth. 

It was cool and bitter as he sipped at it trying to ignore the taste. After a moment, he placed his mug back down with a clink, almost half the contents were downed.

“Better?”

“You ass. You knew what it would do to me didn't you?”

“Always so paranoid,” Sirius licked his fingers, no bite in his words, “how would I know what it would do to you? I personally like this stuff and I wanted to share it with you. I even made sure to get the mildest version they had so it wouldn't be so hot. I was hoping you were going to like it Sev...erus.”

“You sure you weren't trying to kill me again?” Severus bit out, near glaring.

For a second Sirius's demeanor slipped and he  _almost_ looked like he was going to snap, say something out of anger Instead, he breathed and put on a calm face and said, “not how I would choose to do it if I were trying to kill you. And before you say anything about werewolves, just know that that will lead into a discussion and if you  _still_ don't want to have that discussion, at least not now, then don't push me. Let's just order you something different, and then we can walk around the shops and the like when we're done. Okay?”

It must've been the calm sincerity that made Severus suddenly feel so...small. Only under Dumbledore had he this sense of being a fool, rare as it was, for the calm in face of true anger...especially with Black, was so damn unexpected. He half expected Black to storm out and call him Snivillus on the way. Instead, he was imploring him for peace. Just keep the peace, for now. And so, he relented. 

“Okay. What else is there?”

And just like that, Sirius bounced back with that winning smile and began listing the different things they could get.

Sure, for tonight, Severus would keep the peace.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A Night Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after their pub visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to make of the chapter frankly. I didn't know exactly what to do to get them from A) to B)ack to Hogwarts.

The pub visit ended on a decent note with Snape sampling onion rings for the first time. They were hot, greasy, and crunchy. While not particularly delicious, they were by far preferred to the overly spicy wings that Black had finished off, and had to run off to the rest room to presumably wash his hands and face a dozen times before they left. According to him, from experience, it could burn more than just one's mouth. Which actually led to Snape smirking at the image of Black panicking over the burning in his genitals because the hot sauce was not properly removed from his hands before he undid to use the facilities when he was out and about with James. Potter apparently had laughed himself into falling over when Black had told him of the predicament and Snape was inclined to agree that it was fairly humorous (even if that agreement was with James Potter). Thankfully, Snape only had a small trace of the stuff on two of his fingers and a wet napkin did the trick.

 

“There's a cafe down the road. We could go there and nip a desert, then walk around. Look at the stuff in the shops.” Sirius said when they'd gotten out of the pub. The rain that had been pouring down earlier, now was just misting. 

 

“Very well,” Severus said, tightening his robe around himself at the drop in temperature.

 

They walked side by side down the sidewalk, taking in the lights and sounds of the cars, crowds of people walking, and sounds from inside the miscellaneous shops and restaurants up and down the street.

 

“It is a rather nice evening.” Snape commented mildly.

 

Sirius tilted his face up, trying to catch the mild trickle from the sky, “hm, it is. Like the rain?”

 

“Fairly indifferent. It is preferable to the summer.”

 

“No air conditioning in your house?”

 

“No.”

 

“The house I live in is rigged with mostly muggle tech. Including a/c.”

 

“I typically just enchant my home to make what room I'm in, typically my bedroom, cool.”

 

“With central air though, you don't have to concentrate and the a/c doesn't typically wear off,” he thought about it, “unless there is an outage or something.”

 

“It takes little concentration and doesn't wear off for quite a while,” Snape looked at a sign of a shop that advertised well made dresses.

 

“Maybe you should,” Sirius wasn't looking at Snape when he said this, instead paying attention to the different signs of the businesses, trying to find the cafe, “come to my place and we can compare what is more comfortable.”

 

Something inside Snape felt cold, queasy, strange. Visit Black in his home? 

 

“Here we are,” Sirius chimed up and the two were outside of the cafe, “let's figure out what desert you like.” Sirius darted forward and opened the door for Snape who hesitated for a moment before going through the door.

 


	6. Want to Come in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tries to tempt Severus into sharing a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you guys like this.

Despite being across the hall from one another, Severus couldn't help the queasy uneasiness that had settled in his stomach at the realization that this was, though he loathed to use such a juvenile term but lacked a preferable one, a _sleepover_ with Sirius Black.

 

Back on Friday, Severus had told Black that he did _not_ intend to spend two nights with him socially and would meet him Saturday afternoon instead of leaving that night after classes. This was partially because he didn't know what they could possibly _do_ for the rest of the night and Saturday morning.

 

So, on Saturday afternoon, he packed an over night bag and found his old broom shoved in his stand up cabinet before meeting Sirius in the great hall.

 

It had started raining as they'd taken off and they'd had to be careful not to be spotted, flying high in the sky, cloaking themselves with spells that made them appear nearly transparent, and aside from the chill of the rain, the flight was a decent one. They arrived when the night was fresh and landed near the Leaky Cauldron where Sirius popped in and asked Tom to hold onto their brooms and night bags, promising to come back and claim them.

 

Now, they were back in the wizard establishment, deserts finished on the walk back. Sirius had some fruity pastry and Snape had chosen some chocolate mousse and, much to Severus's relief, there wasn't much talking on said walk. Sirius made some comments here and there, and Severus replied with small answers. Basic talk about the weather, about books they've read (surprisingly Sirius read quite often, mostly fictional works by muggles), and about recent things going on in their classrooms when they ran out of topics to talk about and could easily fall into discussion about that which they both could relate. Snape mentioned there were two students who showed great resolve and promise in his first year class, Amelia Ports and Charlie Brune. Both were sorted into Hufflepuff and both often worked together. Sirius said it was the same in his class, the two were very close friends and refused to be separated. Both seemed to work off each other and always showed up with, what Sirius jokingly referred to as, _over_ completed assignments. Peter Fabian's handwriting was still terrible, but neither teacher could honestly say his practical skills were. He was a third year Ravenclaw who always took so much time to do _anything_ that he often ran out of time before he was completed, but when he did, he was satisfactory.

 

Upon entering the Leaky Cauldron (and reclaiming their brooms and bags) Sirius paid for two rooms for the night. He took each key and gestured with his head that Severus should follow him up the stairs. Why didn't Black just hand him his key? With a sigh, he followed after Sirius, avoiding getting poked in the eye with the broom's twigs that was flung over his shoulder.

 

They were towards the very end of the hallway of room. The light was dim, only small muffled noises came from behind closed doors.

 

When they reached the second to last set of doors, they faced each other. Sirius on the left, Severus on the right.

 

And here is where Severus felt that things _tilted_.

 

Sirius had his back to his own door, eyes seeming to bore into Snape's. His bag and broom were placed on the floor next to him and he plucked both keys from his pocket, glancing at the little tag and went to hand Severus's to him. But when Severus began reaching for it, Sirius seemed to pull back, letting the key ring slide onto his finger.

His head tilted _just_ so, allowing tresses of hair to fall into his gaze. His body relaxed, yet seeming ready to pounce as he began twirling Severus's key on his finger.

 

“Seems a shame, turning in so early.”

 

“It is nine.”

 

“As I said,” Sirius nibbled on his bottom lip, “early.” He caught the key in mid swirl with a small clack.

 

Severus felt warm, as if he wasn't standing in a drafty hall, still damp from their walks. His throat began to run dry.

 

“I prefer to go to bed at a reasonable time,” he offered.

 

“Tomorrow's Sunday,” Sirius returned, taking a step forward, “we don't have to be up for classes, or anything else. We could stay up all night if we wanted,” why was Black coming closer?

 

“I want to be able to function tomorrow, not walk around half conscious.” Severus hadn't realized he had been moving backward until he felt the firmness of his door press against his back.

 

Sirius smiled and leaned forward, too close, “that's what sleeping in is for.” he held up Severus's key.

 

“Why don't you come visit me in my room, or, if you'd like, you could offer me a night cap in your's?” Sirius held the key between his pointer and middle finger and it took a moment before Severus cleared his throat and tugged it off, their fingers brushing.

 

“As I mentioned before, I don't drink. I wouldn't have anything to offer you.”

 

At that, Sirius braced himself with a forearm against the door frame, leaned in a bit closer and said, “I wasn't talking about drinks Sev.”

 

With an amazing show of dexterity and speed, Severus managed to put the key in the lock, open the door and shut it again, almost totally backward, not wanting to turn his back on Black, whom kept this peaceful, smiling, expression on his face the entire time, only pushing away from the door frame when the door shut with a panicked snap.

 

Sirius grinned to himself, “went better than I expected. Half expected him to deck me and run.” He noticed Severus had left his night bag in the hall. “hm,” should he knock on the door and risk an out burst? He picked up the small black sack and tossed it over his shoulder before grabbing his own things and heading into his own room. He'd give Sev his bag in the morning.

 

–

Severus threw himself onto his bed, heart pumping.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

His body felt warm, uncomfortably warm. He tugged off his fur lined robe and tossed it to the side as he tried to call the unpleasant squirming inside his body.

 

“What the hell was he playing at?” Severus thought of the expression on Black face, his body language, the sheer _temptation_ in his voice. Why? Why would Black do that? _Was_ he doing that? Was it a game? Was he riling him up? Teasing him? Trying to be friendly?

 

“Oh yes, _friendly_.” Snape laughed humorously to himself. Why did he just stand there? Going to the pub was one thing, speaking to each other in civil terms in the teacher's lounge, all platonic, all, admittedly not as hated as they once were. Yes, over the past month or so, Sirius had grown on him. He was a liar with many, but not himself so he told himself.

 

Sirius Black still was a nuisance. Jovial all the time, overly friendly, chatted too much. But perhaps it was the fact that Snape had spent so much of his life bitter, in love with someone who never would love him back (nor did he deserve that love he knew), and the fact that the war had taken it's toll on everyone, including him. Over a decade of his life trying in some small way, fix his mistake, fix his guilt. None of it would make up for what he'd done, none of it would take away his guilt, none of it would take away the bitterness. But all of them were greatly lessened since the victory over Voldemort. And learning what he had, about how Harry Potter of all people viewed him, gave him some sense of closer.

 

He was, he realized, tired. Just tired of it all. And now, after so long, he could make a move for change. Perhaps that's why he was more open to being friends, actual friends, with Black. What was the point in holding that grudge.

 

Alright, it still brought anger. One does not simply forget someone tried to kill them. However, he had tried to do something much worse with the dementor's and Sirius _seemed_ to forgive him.

 

Even with that forgiveness though, Sirius Black and Severus Snape sharing a _night cap_? Never. Of course not. Black was too arrogant, too silly and Severus...well, he was damn near virginal with his lack of experience. He'd dabbled here and there, but nothing past a quick snog, and never under clothes. The only one to see him naked was himself.

 

He wasn't utterly sexless, but he wasn't passionate either and could scarcely fathom Black in his bed even if they had an unspoken forgiveness, even if Sirius had finally won and, at least in his own mind, Severus could consider him a friend.

 

“No, he wasn't actually suggesting anything.” Severus told himself as he undressed, “he probably was trying to rile me up is all. See if he could get me to shout or...where is my bag?” He looked around for his bag and it was no where in his room.

 

He must've left it in the hall. He went over and opened the door a bit and peeked out. Not there.

 

“Damn it.”

 

He rushed and redressed before going to Black's door. With a breath he gave a soft, reluctant, knock. He heard some rustling inside and then the door opened on Sirius in nothing more than his boxers.

 

“Sev! Change your mind?” Sirius beamed. He went to move aside and let the man in when Severus interrupted.

 

“No!” Severus shook his head, not looking anywhere but Sirius face, “I merely wondered if you have my over night bag? I think I left it in the hall when...earlier.”

 

“Oh,” Sirius's shoulders dropped a bit, “yeah, it's here. Give me a second.”

 

Sirius slowly turned around, and gave a ridiculously long stretch, resisting looking over his shoulder to see if Severus was watching. Subtly, he nudged the door with his toe, allowing for it to swing open a bit more so the other's view wouldn't be disturbed as he walked to the other side of the room and bent down to grab the handle of his suitcase.

 

While the stripped boxers he wore were a bit plain, he felt that they shaped his ass just right, and when he turned around and saw Severus's pointedly looking away, Severus probably agreed.

 

“Here you are,” he handed it over and wet his bottom lip with his tongue at the way Severus's throat bobbed when he took it.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They stood in the hallway, looking at each other. Sirius had already baited the line, now to see if Severus would take the bait.

 

“Good night then.” Was all he said before turning on his heel and shutting his door behind him.

 

“Good night.” Sirius said to the empty all before going back to bed.

 

He fell asleep after a good long wank, thinking of the adorable way Severus seemed to panic and hoping that Severus was thinking of him too.

 

 

 


	7. Got a Valentine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, two updates within a reasonable timeframe! I'm super digging writing this story. I'm sorry that I write things in such small chunks but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

A throbbing in his temples made him curl into his pillow, not wanting to open his eyes. He peeled his eyelids apart slowly and carefully sat up. Severus hadn't slept well last night and his eyes felt heavy and sore in their sockets. His body had been uncomfortable, sensitive, and hot and that made it damn near impossible for a comfortable sleep. He wasn't aroused, but the stirrings of it lingered when he'd gone to collect his bag from Black's room and found the man in nothing more than his underwear. Clearly, he hadn't lied when he said he had taken to physical fitness. He was half tempted to sleep nude, but the rawness of it, the sheets running against his skin, the occasional flickers of Black, bent over...no. He had worn his nightshirt and his underwear which acted as a barrier against the sensations.

 

Why could, and why did, Black get such a response from him? He didn't want to dwell on it. Again, Black was probably just trying to rile him up, it was just to gauge his reaction.

 

He stood up and went to the bathroom and ran cold water over himself, scrubbing thoroughly with the soaps and shampoo provided (most likely there were left here by the previous tenant). There were no towels and so he had to dry himself off via his wand. He didn't bother searching for a hairbrush, favoring smoothing his hair down with his hands (it never really got knotted in any case) and dressed.

 

He picked up his robe from the floor and pulled it on before checking he had everything and heading out the door. He hadn't bothered checking the time before closing the door behind him. It was dim in the hall. Early morning light seeped through the window and it was so quiet. Should he just go back to his room and sit there, waiting for Black to wake up? Should he just go back to Hogwarts on his own and leave a notice for Black? Should he just knock on the door and see if Black wanted to eat breakfast as that was the man's original plan?

 

He stood there, pondering his options before biting the bullet and knocking on the door.

 

There was no answer. He knocked again and he heard a mumbled cry that he couldn't make out before there was shuffling and then heavy steps on the boards before the door opened and a very tired, dis-shoveled Black stood there.

 

“ 'mmm?”

 

“I'm thinking of going back to Hogwarts now that it is Sunday morning.”

 

“It's like...” Sirius looked blearily behind him, “six in the morning Sev. Go back to bed.”

 

“I'm already awake.”

 

“Ah, well...alright. Alright. Give me a second to wash up. Come on in, make yourself at home. I'm going to take a shower.” Sirius moved, allowing Severus to come inside and grabbed up his clothes before stiffly waddling to the bathroom. Severus heard the water running and looked about. A small, basic room, just like his own. He moved to look out the window and there he stood, watching the muggle street below, for the next ten minutes before Sirius came out, pants around his hips, shirt absent. Severus watched from the corner of his eye as Sirius dried his chest and neck, looking for his clean shirt.

 

“Do you want to eat here or go out? Not sure what is open this time, but there might be something.” Sirius asked, pretending not to notice Severus's eyes on his form.

“I'm not sure. Leaky Cauldron's food is not always of the best quality.”

 

“True. Ever try the pea soup?”

 

“No.”

 

“Don't,” Sirius found his shirt, somehow tucked on the side of the bed, “how did that get there?”

 

Severus noted the utterly messed up bed sheets and the fact that most of Black's clothes were scattered around the floor, and the answer was obvious.

 

“There we are.” Sirius tugged over another tee. This one had yellow writing on it that said _Use the Force_. Severus thought one day that he should consider asking Sirius about all his muggle references.

 

Sirius took some time to pack before giving the room one last once-over and headed for the door. When they got downstairs, a bored, sleepy, Tom, took their keys and asked if they wanted the eggs and sausage for breakfast.

 

“Considering we're already here, might as well.” Sirius shrugged and the two found a spot to sit while they waited for their food. Which, Tom informed, was complimentary with their stay. Sirius also asked for a coffee, Snape took tea.

 

As they sat, Sirius leaned back in his chair so his face was turned towards the ceiling and he dozed.

 

“I hate mornings,” he muttered without shifting position.

 

Severus paused, “I'm...sorry for waking you,” he choked out.

 

Sirius sat upright, “oh, no, don't be sorry. I'm just grumpy in the mornings is all. I don't mind being up with you.”

 

“You're much more kind than I would be in your position.”

 

“Eh, I don't sweat the small things,” Sirius shrugged, followed by a very long, loud, jaw popping yawn. “Can't wait for that coffee.” Sirius put his arms on the table and rested his head against them as they waited for their food. In the corner, a frumpy older woman was knitting and mumbling to herself, the only other person in the room beside themselves.

 

“Alright boys,” Tom came around with two plates of scrambled eggs and sausage and one cup of coffee, one cup of tea, “here you go.”

 

When Tom left, Sirius snagged his mug and drank a deep gulp of his very hot coffee, “ooo, that burnt.”

 

“Perhaps if you waited five seconds before just charging in,” Snape said, while blowing over the surface of his tea, “you wouldn't have gotten burnt.”

 

“Oh, of course, thank you mother.” Sirius stuck his tongue out before going back to his coffee, “should've asked for some cream and sugar.”

 

Severus sipped his tea, “I'm not sure that would improve it much.” he grimaced at the rather _off_ taste of his drink. Not that it was bad, but it was rather weak.

 

“Oh well, I'm not in it for the taste really. I just want to wake up. Got to fly back to the school after all after this. Don't want to fall off my broom.” He forced down several more gulps before lowering the empty mug and moving onto his plate.

 

They ate for a while before Sirius broke the silence again and said, “so, Valentine's day is coming, going to do anything for it?” Sirius asked while pushing a piece of egg into his mouth.

 

“I don't intend to.”

 

Sirius did that thing where he was about to make a suggestion, most likely about himself, while he pretended not to be waiting for Severus's response, “well we could do something. I think it happens on a Monday this year.”

 

“Why would we do something?”

 

“Why not?” Sirius asked, chewing another mouthful.

 

“Because” Severus scooped up his own eggs. They were dry, “the holiday is not for us.”

 

“Why is that?” Sirius wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

 

“We're not children or lovesick teenagers. We're grown men.”

 

“So?”

 

“We don't do that.”

 

“What?” Sirius started to giggle, “buy chocolate? Snog? We're not that old yet Sev, we can do all those things too.” Sirius pondered, "unless you're so old you're worried your false teeth will fall out."

 

Severus pushed down the smirk and replied cooled, “It is a foolish holiday,” Severus knew it wasn't the best come back, but Sirius merely looked more or less mischievous.

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

 

 


	8. Please Be My Valentine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I'm feeling rather sloppish and lazy in my writing style lately. The previous chapters had their hits and misses, but I'm almost afriad that in my eagerness to get to each next piece, that my technique is lacking. But, be that as it may, I still hope that this chapter, in all it's cheesy, silly, lack of depth, glory, is enjoyable and fun.

After that weekend, life resumed as normal, neither commenting on the night in the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius and Snape would chat in the lounge in between breaks, but now Sirius visited Snape more and more in his dungeon, mostly to share a cup of tea, careful not to over stay his welcome. The conversations became more engrossing as topics were more easily broached. Currently, Severus listened as Sirius explained the plot of a book he was currently reading while they were walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

 

“So Bilbo has to play a game of riddles in order to be led out.”

 

“I'm assuming he wins?”

 

“Yeah, but some of it is a fluke. He talks about time. See, Gollum gives a riddle about time and gets impatient when Bilbo takes too long and Bilbo says give him some time and that's the answer so he doesn't really figure it out, but it works. It keeps him from being eaten.”

 

“And does Gollum eventually find out about Bilbo having the ring?”

 

“Oh, he goes all crazy and plans to kill Bilbo right then and there but the ring makes Bilbo invisible and so Bilbo just follows Gollum and that's how he gets out of the cave.”

 

“Clever. I could imagine doing something similar.”

 

“Yeah. The writing, to me anyways, is sometimes a bit too wordy and a slog to get through, but the basic story is cute. It's fascinating to see what muggles think of magic. I'm waiting to see how the dragon comes across. From what I know, it can talk.”

 

Severus nodded his head, thinking that must be how many muggle borns feel when they first learn of magic. He'd always known of magic and muggles.

 

“What about you Sev?” Sirius had taken to calling him this and Severus rarely corrected him as it seemed to do nothing but encourage the git to do it more.

 

“What about me?”

 

“Do you read?”

 

“Often.”

 

“I meant, what do you read?”

 

“I prefer studious, reflective works that help me hone my crafts. I'm often reading up on new formulas that may or may not be better than previous versions. In my own time, I am prone to experimenting and finding the best ways to concut a potion.”

 

“You could write a book,” Sirius suggested.

 

“I'm not interested.”

 

“Well, if you changed your mind, I'd read it.”

 

“You don't even brew potions.”

 

“A guy could learn, especially with such a powerful, skilled, teacher such as yourself to guide him.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes and strode past Black when the other made a wide gesture with his arms indicating 'you first' and headed up to the head table.

 

__

 

In the great hall, Sirius typically sat closer to McGonagall or Hagrid. Now, however, he was sitting right next to Severus.

 

“Must you nip at my heels and follow me around like a lost dog?”

 

“Yes.” Sirius wasn't in the mood for being clever, just playful. He nudged the other's knee with his and Severus gave an impatient growl before pulling his leg away.

 

“Knock it off.”

 

“Oh come on, don't be such a stick. No one is watching.” Sirius made a show of looking out to the students and their complete not caring.

 

“That's not what I'm concerned with,” he hissed.

 

Sirius began pouring himself a drink from one of the pitchers, “Then what is?”

 

Severus snagged a bread roll, and tried his best to look menacing,“Your constant proximity to my person.”

 

Sirius laughed, “gets you too hot and bothered is that it?”

 

“Black!”

 

“Joking, joking,” Sirius held up his hand, still smug smile in place.

 

“Just keep your person to yourself.”

 

“Alright, don't get your wand in a knot,” he shifted several times, before settling comfortably in his seat.

 

Severus pointedly ignored Black for the majority of the meal. That was until close to the end, when most of the students were filing out and heading to bed and Black stood up. Severus remained seated and didn't even pay the man mind...until he felt the brushing of finders against the nape of his neck through is hair. The sensation was ticklish and made his breath catch in his throat.

 

Before he could snap his head around, Black had already taken off, heading out of the main doors amongst the students rather than the faculty doors near the head table. Severus had the very deep suspicion that Sirius was making sure Severus could see the shape of his ass, if the man looking over his shoulder through his bangs and giving a subtle wiggle of his hips was an indication. What a ridiculous fool. Next he would be blowing kisses at him.

 

Severus groaned and put his head his hands for the indignity. Why did Black have to tease him so? Sure, they had become friends (through no fault of his own) and friends were meant to tease one another, but why all the innuendo?

 

“What an idiot.” Severus shook his head before rising and going out the faculty door and heading to bed.

 

The next day, it was the first of February and all around the school there were murmurs of love and infatuation. Little floating heart decorations were strewn about the great hall and a shower of glitter than never touched the floor streamed from the ceiling. All was bubbling and bright in preparation for the holiday.

 

Except for in the dungeons of course where the potions master was trying to fend off a Valentine's Day outing from a persistent mutt.

 

“It is a stupid, pointless holiday where foolish people fawn over one another and others feel rejected and alone. It is sentimental and ridiculous.” Severus protested to Sirius's offer to be his Valentine.

 

“Only because you've never had a Valentine. I mean, a Valentine is just someone you love and care about right? And hey, we've made great progress. We've stopped arguing, have gone on a few dates...”

 

Severus gripped his pen,“They were _not_ dates Black.”

 

“Ah, right, of course. _Not_ dates,” Sirius said, lips twitching, “but they were friendly outings with a new friend. So why not go out with me again? As friends. Let me buy you some chocolate and flowers you sour puss.”

 

Severus put a hand to his forehead, “Black,” he began.

 

“Sirius.”

 

“I don't care for this sugar coated, pink colored, holiday. It is an overly joyful, pointless, day that I treat like any other day.”

 

“Because you've never had a Valentine!” Sirius put his hands on his hips, “we don't have to go out or anything, but can't you humor me and just let me say you're my valentine this year and I'll get you a card that you'll probably throw away and bake you something chocolate that you won't eat, and we can pretend that you don't like it, but it'll make both of us feel better to know that someone cares?” Sirius's ran a hand through his hair, trying, and failing, to maintain the aloof, confident air he usually toted. He really was desperate for Severus to want this.

 

Severus studied the man before him, weighed his words, and very slowly said, “if you let me get on with my work, and do not get me anything pink, you can say you're my val....” he choked on the word, “I'll let you celebrate the holiday with me.”

 

Sirius let out a whoop, “Done and done Sev! I promise, nothing too extravagant. Hell, it won't even be a date. Just some nice treat from one friend to another.”

 

And with that Sirius left Severus alone to his work that was suddenly much harder to focus on when the realization that he had a _valentine_ of all things kept floating in his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Valentine's Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that you guys like it. Let me know what you think?

Rain turned the grounds into a slushy mess of half melted snow and mud. Gray, murky, bland. Not a very cozy Valentine's day, but Black didn't seem to mind at all.

 

“You look ridiculous.”

 

“Come on, it is my first Valentine's Day I get to celebrate in years. Let me have fun with it.” Sirius waved him off as they were walking to their respective classes, relishing the little giggles and outright bursts of laughter that came from students that passed them. At one point, one of the students, seventh year, named Fisher, gave him a high five when he walked by.

 

“You didn't do this for Christmas.”

 

“Sure I did, just not as extremely. My vest was green and had gingerbread men on it.” The vest he had on now was a light pink with glittering purple hearts and his shirt was a complimentary pink. And while that inherently wasn't out of place or bizarre, the fact that he'd dyed his facial hair to match was.

 

“You are ridiculous.” Severus stopped at Sirius classroom door.

 

“I make things interesting and fun,” Sirius countered, “you could make your wardrobe more colorful.”

 

“You're colorful enough for both of us.”

 

“Fair enough. Well, this is me, so you have a good class. I'll see you at lunch.” He gave a wave and entered his first class of the day.

 

Severus made his way back to the dungeons.

 

By the time lunch had rolled around, there had been two accidents in potions. One girl had caught a blast of some half brewed sleeping draft and while it didn't make her go to sleep, it made her face utterly numb. A pair of students in another class had knocked over their cauldron because they'd gotten into a fist fight over a girl and both were now spending the holiday in the hospital wing for burns and boils.

 

“As I said,” Severus said between bites, “foolish holiday. Those two idiots vying for the attention of some girl that neither them had even talked to got themselves injured as a result.”

 

“I think it is kind of cute. I mean, yeah, bit stupid. But teens are.”

 

Severus gave him a severe once over, “and so are some adults.”

 

Sirius laughed, “hey, I'll have you know I'm actually quite smart. I'm just modest enough to keep quiet about it.”

 

“You? Modest? Please. You draw attention to yourself in any way you see fit.”

 

“Hey, it got me free chocolate today. One girl, Anna Lipkin, shared her valentine's day candy with the class. Including me because, and I quote, “you're a cool teacher.” So there.” Sirius paused, “Oh yeah, speaking of, I have your valentine.” He began rustling in his bag next to the chair.

 

“Don't,” Severus caught his arm, “not here. You're already garnering enough attention from the student body as it is. I don't need them all worked up because you give me some over the top heart shaped box or singing card.”

 

“Awe, Sev, I promised nothing extravagant,” Sirius pouted and pulled from his bag a tin about the size of his hand. “See, no singing, no pink.” He reached down, to take Severus's hand in his own and plopped the silver piece into his palm.

 

Severus pried the snug lid off and inside were a small assortment of mini truffles, wrapped in plain white paper.

 

“Made them myself. There is chocolate and carmel mixed in there. Happy Valentine's Day Severus.”

 

Severus blinked, and coughed, “I have a confession to make Black.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Without saying anything, Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial.

 

“What's this.”

 

“Your gift.”

 

Sirius's smile could have lit up the Great Hall twice, “oh Sev! Thank you! What is it?”

 

“It is, to put it in simply, liquid luck.”

 

Sirius gaped, staring at this small vile, “you made me liquid luck? That takes so much time, so much effort.”

 

“I had already made it Black, I merely shared a portion with you is all.” Severus lifted his chin and looked away.

 

“Well, thank you. I know just what I'll use this for.” While that intrigued Severus, he didn't pry.

 

“You're welcome.”

 

The rest of the day passed easily and quietly, the little tin of homemade truffles on Severus's classroom desk remained untouched until classes were over, dinner was consumed, and he was sitting, grading papers.

 

“Perhaps I'll have one.” He plucked a piece at random, unwrapped the small ball, and popped it into his mouth.

 

“Hm, delicious.”

 

“I'm glad to hear that.”

 

His head snapped up to see Black entering the room. Beard now returned to its original color.

 

“How was the rest of your day?”

 

“Went well. Your's? Anymore _idiots_ in your classes?”

 

“Thankfully no.”

 

“Good.”

 

Black had no tea with him today. He seemed tense, didn't sit down like he usually did when Severus was at his desk.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Sirius shifted on his feet and said, “hey, come for a walk with me.”

 

“A walk?”

 

“Just a walk around the grounds. I'm too restless to do anything else. Why not come for a walk with me?”

 

“It is deplorable outside. What is your affinity for wanting to go out in disgusting weather?”

 

Sirius shrugged, “just a small walk then? Please?”

 

The please made Severus sigh and Sirius knew he'd won. He held up Severus's robe which had been draped along the back of his chair so that the other could slide into it quickly. And just like that, they were out and about once more.

 

“It's cleared up. Look,” Sirius pointed, “you can see some of the stars poking through.”

 

“Hm, yes.” Severus took pains to avoid stepping on any particularly wet, icy spots.

 

They were walking down the path that lead from the entrance and wound its way down to the train station, though Severus doubted they would walk quite so far. In fact, they only got about half way down the path when Sirius stopped them.

 

“What?” Severus tugged his robe around himself tighter.

 

“Thanks. You know, for letting me call you my Valentine. I haven't had one in years. And while we didn't do much, I appreciated it none the less Sev.”

 

They had turned to face each other.

 

“Since you were always so determined, barking and jumping at me, it was hard to say no.”

 

A small gust of wind came and toyed with the flaps of Severus's robe and Sirius shivered, he'd left his coat indoors.

 

“Perhaps we should go in,” Severus suggested.

 

“Perhaps you're right.”

 

They began walking back to the castle and when they stopped in front of the entrance door Sirius caught Severus's hand.

 

“Sev, wait. There's something else.”

 

Severus felt his entire body freeze over as Sirius Black wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Black,”

 

“Sirius.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“This,” he whispered. His lips met Severus's in a gentle, whiskery, kiss.

 


	10. My Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wants Severus to come to his home. He'll cook dinner and they'll watch a movie.

Sirius patted the blood on his lip and laughed. He supposed he deserved that. He did just kiss Severus Snape.

 

\--

 

A white cloth, suspended at the end of a wand, slipped through the crack in the door. It gave a few pathetic wiggles before he heard Sirius's muffled, “I come in peace.”

 

“Go away,” Snape tried to drip every ounce of ice into his voice so as to be perceived across the dungeon and through the door. All for not, however, as the door swung open, then shut, and Sirius came strolling towards his desk where he'd been reeling since running away earlier that night.

 

“Come over to my place this weekend,” Sirius said.

 

Severus stiffened in his seat, “why should I?”

 

“Because,” Sirius put his palms on the desk and leaned forward so their eyes were level. He smelled of mint and some light musky fragrance, “that kiss wasn't a joke.” Sirius resisted giggling at the subtle drop in Snape's jaw.

 

“I don't believe you,” it came out soft, sad.

 

“Want me to come around this desk and prove it to you?”

 

Sirius pulled himself straight and went to walk around the desk to do just that when Snape raised his hand and let out an almost panicked, “No! That's not necessary.”

 

Sirius stopped mid-step and adjusted to face the other. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave the man a severe once over before his face split into a sensual smile.

 

“So, dinner. Maybe a movie. My place on Saturday. Bring a night bag. Come by my office at five on Saturday and we'll floo there.”

 

Snape wanted to snap at him for presuming he would go, let alone spend the night. Instead, he sat like a startled fish and said nothing as Sirius left.

–

For the rest of the week, Snape found himself pacing his room periodically and looking at the suitcase that he used to transport things between Hogwarts and his home as it sat, empty, in the corner. Its buckles slouched like accusing eyes, judging him as it waited.

 

“I am not going. I'm not going to spend any time in Black's company any more than I already have. There is no reason to.” The suitcase seemed to say _Severus, you're usually so honest with yourself_.

 

Saturday rolled around and Severus woke early. Heart giving annoying little flutters every so often. He wouldn't be going. He hadn't packed all week, had ignored Sirius in the teacher's lounge and retired to his room early all week. He would not be going.

 

Five minute until five. A soft rap came to his door and Severus let out a breath.

“Forgot your toothbrush?” Sirius teased through the door. No agitation, just that confident, smooth tone. It would serve him right if Severus refused out right. Knock him down a peg.

 

However, Severus went to small set of drawers, fingers twitching as they tugged them open, “I've been distracted. It will take me a few minutes to pack.”

 

“I'll wait.” Sirius waited patiently outside the door until Severus stepped out and silently the two of them made to Sirius's room.

 

-

 

Sirius lived in a nice, cozy home in Godrick's Hollow. He loved the fusion of muggle and magic. He even had his home outfitted with electricity and a modern television. He had shelves along the walls of his living room filled with books, VHS, and DVDs.

 

“How long has it been since you've watched a movie?” He was hanging his coat and Severus's robe on the coat stand near the door and tucked Severus's bag next to the couch.

 

“Decades,” Severus said absently as he read the spines of the numerous volumes contained on Black's shelves. “Not since I was a child. Once I became a wizard, I focused my attention on magic and study. Though, I still lived with my muggle father and would occasionally hear his television from my bedroom at night during the summer.”

 

“Well, pick anything, I mean anything, you want to watch. Tape, DVD, it's all good. We'll watch it after we're done eating.” Sirius gestured to his collection and popped off to the kitchen.

 

“I'm going to start preparing the food. You take your time to look, no rush,” he called from the room adjacent and Severus was left alone, in the middle of Sirius Black's muggle styled living room to pick a movie. A pass time that he hadn't indulged in in years. What the hell was he supposed to choose? Granted, by the clinks and water running, Black would be occupied for a while thus allowing him to search more thoroughly.

 

–

It was about fifteen minutes later and Sirius peeked from the doorway that led from the living room to the kitchen, and watched Severus as he meticulously didn't choose a title. Which was amusing. One of the most clever men, in all the wizarding world, and a few tapes and discs stumped him.

 

“Food will be ready in about five minutes or so. Already have the table set so if you want to scoot over and pick a seat, I'll be ready to serve you.”

 

“Very well,” Severus straightened himself and went to the little nook off of the living room that served as a “dining room”. The table was already set with two sets of plates, forks, knives, and goblets. All white and gold, with little purple flowers etched into them.

 

“I didn't expect such floral décor,” Severus indicated to the dining set as he took his seat and Sirius came out holding a large bowl of spaghetti and a large bowl of sauce that he placed in the center of the table.

 

“Expected little Scottie dogs or something?” Sirius darted back into the kitchen and brought out a basket of bread with a cup of butter, “sorry I don't have salad to go with all this. It took a while to make all of this and I forgot to get the lettuce,” he paused, “have some tomatoes left over though.”

 

“This is fine Black, no need to strain yourself.”

 

“Well, considering I made all of it from scratch, a little strain isn't going to kill me.”

 

Severus blinked, and eyed the noodles, “you made all of this?”

 

“Noodles and everything,” he stood in the archway between kitchen and dining room, apron tied about his waist (which didn't help the powder on his vest), hair pulled back, shirt rolled up to the elbows. He crossed his arms and proudly surveyed the spread he'd created.

 

Severus glanced down at his plate and decided not to make Black wait anymore. He reached out to pull a serving of noodles onto his plate.

 

“Oh, I could...” Sirius took a step.

 

“Black, I'm more than capable to serve myself,” Severus cut him off, though not harsh, “why not join me?” he indicated the space across from him that remained empty and then reached for the sauce, which he ladled and even portion over his noodles.

 

Black didn't move however. He stood there, watching, which caused Severus to roll his eyes and twist the pasta around the prongs of his fork.

 

From the corner of his eye, Black shifted foot to foot and his lips were drawn into a tight line as he waited for Severus's feedback. Slowly, Severus pushed the noodles into his mouth and chewed. When he swallowed, Black gave a little cough.

 

“Well?”

 

Severus pondered his answer before meeting Black's eyes, “Molly Weasley is a good cook.”

 

Sirius relaxed , “I'll have to tell her I managed to get you to eat her cooking then.” He proceeded to his own seat and began serving himself.

 

“I'm glad I could make it for you.”

 

“Yes,” Severus felt in a lighter mood and decided to tease, “you've shown you can read and follow instructions very well.”

 

Sirius preened, “I do alright.”

 

They ate, and Severus did try the bread. Of course it was homemade, and yes, Sirius made even the small amount of butter they were using. It was delicious.

 

Over the course of the meal Sirius began offering movie suggestions. He gave brief synopsizes of several stories before arriving at one that truly sounded compelling.

 

“Star Wars is a classic. I think you could enjoy it. Most people do anyway. Just a classic story of good versus evil in space.”

 

“Space?” That peaked Severus's curiosity. Wizards studied stars, they didn't visit them.

 

“Oh yes. They go to a few different planets and meet creatures from different worlds. It's actually very creative.”

 

“Sounds promising.”

 

“Good, I think it would be a good start to your movie going. If that's okay?”

 

“Truthfully Black, you are more the expert in this than I am. I suppose I could trust your judgment. I have no basis for comparison.”

 

“Ah, fair enough. Thank you for putting your trust in me. You're in good hands.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows at that, and surprisingly, Severus merely turned his face back to his food. Almost shy.

 

When they were finished, Severus insisted on helping with the dishes. Though, unlike Black, he used his wand and had them in the sink, soaking and ready to be washed, which Sirius jumped in and said they could do later.

 

“Come on, let's go watch the movie.” Sirius reached down and took Severus's wrist and led him into the living room and onto the couch while he looked amongst his collection for the tape. When he found it, he began pressing buttons until all required machinery was on, and slipped it in. Once it started, he plopped down onto the couch and with no preamble, put his arm around Severus's shoulders who tensed, didn't move away or closer, but allowed the arm to remain.

 


	11. I Thought You Didn't Want to Snog on the Couch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Severus share a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this seems like lackluster smut. I feel like I bogged it down with too much dialogue, but at the same time I felt that this dialogue was necessary. So I hope you guys like it.

“That was my first kiss in years,” Severus had allowed his head to fall onto Sirius's shoulder during the film since the man had pretty much trapped him with an arm around his shoulders. It was merely more practical, and comfortable, to let his head fall slack.

 

“Oh?”

 

“It was anti-climatic.”

 

Sirius snorted, “well maybe if someone hadn't punched me in the face, I could've made it better.”

 

“If you hadn't been so presumptuous, maybe I wouldn't have punched you.”

 

Both had no bite in their words, just quiet playfulness.

 

“Oh, so if I asked you right now, would you let me snog you?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Probably, not absolutely.”

 

“Black...”

 

“Sirius.”

 

“I'm not interested in snogging you on the couch.”

 

“Why not? Prefer to go upstairs?”

 

“No.” Severus said a bit too quickly.

 

“Ah, it's because we haven't brushed our teeth yet.”

 

“Black, be serious.”

 

“I am Sirius. Finally you said my name.” Sirius gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

 

“It has nothing to do with anything other than...” Severus stopped. He never liked having personal conversations. They were uncomfortable, revealing, embarrassing even, to say things out loud.

 

“Than?”

 

The credits of the film were nearly over and Sirius shifted and Severus sat up. Sirius pulled his arm back and had it resting on the back of the couch, his back curved more into the arm of the seat so as to better look at the other.

 

“It doesn't matter.” Severus looked away and clenched the fingers of the hand Sirius couldn't see in the fabric of his sleeve.

 

“It does to me,” Sirius tilted his head to try and catch the other's eyes, “just tell me. I won't laugh. I'm not here to mock you, to hurt you. I haven't done that yet have I?”

 

Severus bit the inside of his cheek, forcing the memories of his youth away, forcing the bitterness away. He didn't want it anymore, but at the same time it had been ingrained in him, apart of him for so damn long that it was nearly impossible to stop the string of memories that involved hexes, pranks, and other nastinesses at his expense. He forced them down with a considerable effort of will and focused on the _now_.

 

“No.”

 

“No, that's right. And I don't intend to. I want to make this good for you Sev. Do you know that?”

 

“Please stop talking.” Severus looked away, shifting his body as if he were getting ready to run.

 

“Come on, please. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me how to fix it?” Sirius carefully reached out a hand and clasped the other's shoulder.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?”

 

Severus lifted his eyes up to Sirius's, “why do you want to fix it?”

 

In a flash Sirius reached out and had Severus in a firm hug that trapped his arms at his sides. His superior strength preventing the other from just running away as he leaned into his ear and said, “because I like you Severus. I've liked you for a long time now. I mean, not always. You were an asshole. But...I can see the good parts of you too. I can see the _sexy_ parts of you. You're not as bad as you once were and I think we can be good to each other,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Besides,” another kiss closer to his ear, “I need to make up for that shoddy kiss I gave you earlier. I can do so much more Sev. I can make it feel so good. Please let me try? Please don't make it harder on either of us by lying and telling me that you're not at least a little interested. We've both been alone for so long, why fight this? If you don't like it, I'll stop. I'll never bother you again if you don't like it. But,” Sirius pulled back to see Severus's confused, startled, and starting to arouse, face, “please let me try?”

 

Severus's heart began that agitating thrum it seemed to do when faced with Black's _eagerness_ , accept this time, he couldn't pretend that it was a prank, teasing, or anything other than what it was. There was no barrier to hide behind. Sirius Black _wanted_ him. Truly wanted him. No one had wanted him. Not really. People had always wanted to _use_ him, and at best there were those who wanted him as a friend. But no one had ever wanted him the way Black professed to. And Severus Snape did not know what to do.

 

His face grew hot and his stomach flipped and there was this tingling that radiated from his lower half. His mind began to slow and fog over, only a little.

 

“You shouldn't want me. We've been enemies for so long and only became friends recently. It makes no sense for you to want me.” His tone confused and he focused his eyes on Black's chest.

 

“Emotions rarely make sense Sev. The point is, we have them and I want to make the most of it. So why don't you come closer to me love and I'll teach you whatever I know and we'll find what you like?”

 

Severus didn't move, “I...” his eyes flickered to Black's, “I'm not sure why _I_ have to be the one to move,” he stated slowly, “ _I_ am not the one making promises nor am the one who has to prove he's all he says he is.” He jutted his chin up and tried to sound challenging. As good a spy as he'd been, as clever and as good at hiding his more embarrassing emotions, intimacy was really the only thing that _scared_ him. It was embarrassing to even admit any of this just by his body language and tone, to tease and flirt in any way which made him feel like a clown trying to perform for his lack of social skills and charm and truthfully, it made it easier if Black was the one making the moves as he'd been doing all this time.

 

Thankfully Black seemed to take the hint and with a big old grin, adjusted his grip to hold Severus's lower back and upper and using his body weight, very carefully push him backward so that he fell against the couch and, mindful of his own weight, climbed on top of him so that their fronts were pressed together and his mouth was above Severus's.

 

“Oh, you're right of course. How silly of me. I'll have to make up for that brief lapse in sense.” He brought his lips down to Severus's and began kissing him.

 

No teeth, no tongue, just a light pressure of his mouth against Severus's who had practically frozen beneath him.

 

Severus felt so warm, so....light and foggy, his lips were sparking as Black began moving his lips a bit more, encouraging him to kiss back. Awkwardly, he pushed his mouth into Sirius's and felt their teeth bump and immediately recoiled.

 

“It's alright,” Sirius mumbled before going in again, pushing a bit harder, adding slight angles, parting his lips just a bit to change the pressure.

 

This was...good. Kissing Black was actually feeling... _good_. Even the weight of his body against his, while he was sure Black was adjusting so his entire body wasn't pressed on top of him, was comfortable to some degree. Even with all their clothing that was beginning to make him sweat.

 

When Sirius pulled back for air he said, “so, was that better? Did I make up for that awful kiss I'd given you?”

 

Severus looked up at this man above him and wished he wasn't looking at him, seeing the clear _want_ that must be in his eyes. The pathetic desperation that escalated quickly within him at the sheer notion of promised pleasure and affection that he for so long had either denied himself or didn't deserve, that made his cheeks flush, his pulse race, and his body warm. How pathetic that only a kiss could bring him down like this.

 

As such, he didn't trust his words and merely nodded which earned a pleased hum from Black as the man lowered himself down once again. But instead of kissing his lips like he did before, he began to kiss his cheeks, forehead, and even his nose, before going to under his jaw.

 

“You sure you don't want to take this upstairs?” Sirius teased before grinding his hips forward, earning a startled yelp that Severus would never admit to making. “I thought you didn't want to snog on my couch?”

 

Severus struggled to regain his breath as he struggled to keep his cock from growing hard under the sudden friction of Black's hips which had began pushing back and forth between the V of his legs. It wasn't very successful as he felt himself twitch.

 

“I...” he gasped at a rather suddenly firm grind, “I might have changed my mind.”

 

“Hmm, I can work with that.” Sirius licked at Severus's jaw and laughed at the displeased grunt, “trust me, it only gets more dirty from here so you might want to brace for that.”

 

For a while, it was kisses and the friction of body weight and fabric between them, and slowly Severus felt himself relax. Not completely, he wasn't one to lose his head and the arousal that fogged his mind was trying to make him do just that. He wanted to be in the moment completely, just focused on the way Black's mustache scratched lightly at his lips and jaw, or how Sirius's hands had seemed to move to rub at his hips.

 

“You're a quick learner,” Sirius pulled away to regain his breath, eyes glazed, his own face flushed, but otherwise very in control.

 

“You can be a decent teacher,” Severus kicked himself for how stupid that must have sounded, how cliché and bland given his attempt at sounding aloof and unaffected came husked and surprised. Black merely winked and began moving his hips with more earnest and Severus's eyes clenched shut as blood began to fill his cock at a much faster rate than he could resist.

 

“What's say I finish this lesson then?” He reached between them and palmed the trapped erection inside of Severus's pants.

 

“Ah!” Severus pulled Sirius down, refusing to let him watch his face as his orgasm smashed into him, spilling out in hot, never experienced bursts that centered in his cock and through his pelvis, made his knees tremble and toes clench. His face buried in Sirius's neck, the man's hair catching him in his eye as he forced himself to remain as quiet as possible and shake through it.

 

When he came down, his body was left shaking and boneless. His underwear sticky and warm. His body was left to cool down, damp with sweat. Thankfully Black was still there, keeping him warm.

 

Sirius took Severus's arms, which had thrown themselves around his neck, and pried them away as he sat up and watched the other's face.

 

“You look delicious like this. Next time I'll take you into my mouth.”

 

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed at the notion that there would be a _next time_ and the fact that they'd just shared a first time. He opened his eyes though when he felt Sirius's bulge still against him.

 

“You're still...aroused.”

 

Sirius shrugged, “I've got more stamina. You're still new. A bit of rutting around on the couch and stuff, not much really, probably set you off. Don't worry love, no shame in it.”

 

Severus shook his head, “while thank you for understanding my lack of endurance,” he said sarcastically, he knew he lacked experience and as such endurance, he didn't need to hear it, “I was essentially asking...what about you?”

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at that, “what about me what?”

 

Severus directed his eyes down to Sirius's erection and then back at his face, “that.”

 

Sirius bent down and planted a sloppy kiss onto Severus's lips, “you don't have to worry about that right now. I want you to get used to being touched first.” with that he jumped up and suddenly stood off to the side, “how about we get you cleaned up and then crash, I've got you for the entire weekend, I want to make the most of it and I can't do that if I'm sleeping through most of the days.” He bent down and with a show of strength, hoisted Severus off the couch and into a bridal style of carrying.

 

“Black! Put me down, I can walk just fine on my own!”

 

“I want to carry you Sev, because if I can carry you, then I can toss you.”

 

“Throw me and you die.” Sirius laughed as Severus wrapped his arms around his neck. He walked back to the door and with a final shift, darted up the stairs with Severus in his arms.

 

 


	12. Glad You're Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it is a seqway chapter.

Severus landed on Sirius's bed with an indignant “omph”, but Sirius didn't _toss_ him and pointed out that he couldn't, in fact, kill him. 

 

Black went to a chest of drawers and began fishing for something.

 

“Since your bag is all the way downstairs, and I can't be bothered to fetch it,” Black clearly ignored the fact that he could have picked up his wand and summoned the thing, though Severus didn't pick up his wand either, “I'm going to give you a shirt of mine for you to sleep in.”

 

Sirius pulled out a worn, soft shirt. Should be suitable for Severus. He tossed it over to the man, this time making sure he was prepared to catch. 

 

“The shower is through that door,” Sirius pointed to a door next to the bed where a modest master bath was, “you can get cleaned up and just leave your laundry on the floor. I'll wash them all on Sunday anyway.”

 

Severus nodded and stood up as Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and tugged out the elastic that held the majority of his hair back. The bulge still evident in his trousers.

 

“Don't worry Sev. I'll take care of it,” he teased, giving little shoo shoo gestures with his hands, “go get cleaned up. Trust me, it gets itchy and uncomfortable if you don't.”

 

Severus thought of Sirius  _taking care of_ his problem and rushed inside the bathroom before such thoughts could overwhelm him and take him somewhere he wasn't ready to go. 

 

He turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray. It soothed him and eased the tension that had begun to creep into his mind when they'd first gotten upstairs. He picked up the numerous bottles until he found a scented wash that he could tolerate and proceeded to scrub himself.

 

What would they do now? How does one proceed with such things? What about when they went to school? Would weekend trips through Black's fireplace be routine? How would anyone react to this situation when Severus himself didn't know how to react? He wasn't a socialable man and interacting with the Weasleys or Potter regularly, while there was no longer a deep hate of either, was uncomfortable at best. He was accustomed to solitude and still prefered limited social interaction. He could handle Sirius, but a whole house full of people? Holidays? Not something he wanted.

 

But what about what he _did_ want? And what if that included Sirius Black?

 

Severus turned off the water and stepped onto the mat. He dried himself off with a towel that had been hanging on the back of the door (presumably already used if the faint smell of floral shampoo was an indication) and picked up the shirt Black had lent him off the toilet lid. It was old and thin. Faded white letters, stylized, stood out against grayed black and read LED-ZEPPELIN. Another muggle reference no doubt. With a sigh, he pulled the shirt over his head. It billowed around his scrawny form, went down to his knees. He briefly glanced down at the pile of soiled clothes. For a moment, he toyed with the idea of putting his underwear back on seeing as Black made it clear that he didn't  _need_ his suitcase and thus was left with no  _support_ . However, the notion of sticky clinging changed his mind. Reluctantly, he left his clothes on the floor as Black had requested.

 

Severus stepped out of the bathroom amidst a plume of steam. As he entered the bedroom he heard a long, wolfish whistle. He turned his head to wear Black stood on the opposite side of the room, cheeks flushed, hair tousled, wearing a gray shirt and pair of blue silk pajama bottoms, looking much less aroused.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed, nibbling at his bottom lip and once overing Severus, “you look good in my clothes.”

 

Severus resisted the urge to cover himself and, in his mind, disagreed. He felt exposed, awkward with his knobby pale legs poking out of a much larger shirt. Thin arms equally thin and bare. Plus, with any movement, there was a breeze. Small, pale, thin, unappealing. Whatever Black was seeing, it wasn't him. As indifferent as he'd become to his appearance and understanding its shortcomings over the years, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious in this moment, standing in front of a man that he'd just experienced his first orgasm with, in said man's bedroom, in the man's clothing. He had the distinct impression of being marked, or claimed in some way and wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 

“What is LED-ZEPPELIN?” Severus chose to ignore the compliment and went to stand next to the bed, watching as Black pulled the comforter up and rolled it down the bed to make room. 

 

“Oh, it's a band. Always wanted to see them in concert, but never had the opportunity. James got me that shirt actually. One of the few possessions I found I still have from then. It was tucked away in Regulus’s room apparently.” Not one sense of sadness or bitterness in his voice, expression still sated and content, smiling warmly. How he managed Snape wouldn't know. 

 

“So, I never asked, what did you think of Star Wars?” Sirius asked, plopping down roughly on the right side of the bed.

 

Caught off guard, Severus stood there, shifting his weight, “I thought it was...quaint. Enjoyable and...”

 

“Fun?”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

“See, I knew you knew what fun was.” Sirius teased. “I'll have to show you the sequels tomorrow. Truthfully, I don't have too much planned for tomorrow, but we could play some games. Hermione gave me a video game system that I've been itching to try. It's called a Nintendo. I'd let you try first of course, you're the guest.” Black continued to ramble about all the things they could possibly do tomorrow, his excitement knowing no bounds as he listed off other movies, maybe going to the park down the street where Sirius could show him some muggle sport that Snape missed the name of, and the list continued while Severus merely stood with a draft going up his legs at the edge of the bed.

 

“Where am I to sleep?” He cut in when Sirius paused in his train of thought and for a second Sirius almost looked hurt.

 

He answered with furrowed brow, “with me of course. I'm not going to have you sleep in the guest room with the scratchy bedsheets or on the couch where there is no room. It's warmer and cozier in here than in there. Besides, I want your company,” then more quietly, “unless you don't want to.”

 

Severus blinked and gave a small exhale of relief. He hadn't realized that he'd actually be nervous about Black's response. What if Black had dismissed him to the miserable couch or guest room?

 

“I think that your bed is more than adequate.” Severus's words came out slow and hinting and Sirius, naturally, took it and was back to smiling.

 

“Well climb in then.” he made sure to scoot and give Severus enough room to climb into the bed.

 

“Are you even sure this has enough room for two people?” The bed was narrow, longer than it was wide. Something one typically saw for a singular person.

 

Sirius snorted, “you should have seen the time I got 3 in here.”

 

Severus didn't want to know. He knew that Sirius was a  _passionate_ man and judging merely by context, he made up for lost time.

 

“I hope you washed the sheets after,” Severus eyed the pillow he was about to lay on dubiously which made Sirius smirk.

 

“Told you it only gets more dirty from here,” he outright laughed when he had to catch Severus around the waist to prevent him from leaving, “I'm kidding. I washed this house top to bottom before you got here. Promise.”

 

Severus crinkled his nose, but allowed Sirius to pull him back into the bed. At first having someone's arms around his waist and their breath on the back of his neck was uncomfortable. But once the blankets were on top of them and they became settled into each other, it felt...oddly comforting.

 

Sirius let go of him to snag his wand off the night side table and wave it at the light, leaving them in the dark. Only the street lamps outside his window casted light into the room.

 

Severus closed his eyes, pushing back thinking on all the numerous sensations, feelings, and actions of the day, and concentrated on sleeping when suddenly he felt the press of lips against the back of his neck.

 

“Glad you're here Sev.” Sirius mumbled before falling asleep.

 

It took at least another half hour before Severus could calm his racing mind and fall asleep as well with Black gentle snores in his ear.

 

 


	13. I Had a Nice Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather pleasant wake-up call at least. I'm hoping you guys like this chapter. I know that maybe their sexuality has been moving a bit fast, but I do have plans to slow them down just a bit. I hope you don't find this out of character for what I've established (since I have already taken some liberties with their normal characterizations as it is ^^ ).
> 
> Can I also say to you wonderful people that you are wonderful? I mean that. Several of you have stuck with this story so far since the beginning and I appreciate that you let me know that you are still there. I'm not sure exactly where I can end the story, but I do know that there are only a few levels I have to pass through before that time. I hope you continue to enjoy BUT I also ask that you guys let me know if there are things that need improving. :)

Morning light sneaked through a gap in the curtains and rudely woke Sirius up. Shame, he was dreaming that Harry was a baby and Lily and James brought him over. They were all just playing with Harry and talking. It was nonsense dream speak that he couldn't make sense of, but it was happy.

 

With a yawn, he sat up with a side to side twist to pop his spine. He turned his eyes to where Severus was curled on his side, still asleep. The blanket had been tugged and shifted throughout the night and now hugged around Severus's thighs. His rather exposed thighs since the shirt that Sirius lent him had riled up in the night.

 

“Hello...” he licked his lips, noticing the notable erection that tented the faded black fabric of said shirt. Gently, he leaned down and kissed Severus's neck and rubbed his shoulder, easing the other into consciousness.

 

“Good morning,” he whispered against Severus's neck when he heard a quick inhale through Severus's nose indicating he had woken up, and trailed the hand that had been against his shoulder, down to his hip, and then to rest his palm against Severus's belly where he gave very small circles.

 

“Mmm,” Severus grumbled, “what time is it?” clearly, he wasn't aware of his problem just yet.

 

“Not sure, not too late though,” Sirius said before teasing with, “I see you had a good dream. Pity you haven't seemed to finish. Thinking of me?” He gave Severus's hip bone a small squeeze and could practicality hear the gears working in Severus's head.

 

“What are you...” then realization dawned, Severus pulled the blanket with as much speed as he could muster off of Black (whom had the majority) and hauled it over himself up to the shoulder and attempted to squirm away from the wandering hand (nearly falling off the bed thus needing Sirius's hand around his middle to save him from hitting the floor). From Sirius's vantage point, he could see the side of Severus's face which had tinted a faint pink, eyes clenched, lips thin.

 

“Hey, it's alright,” Sirius promised, leaning into the still squirming Severus, tightening his grip around the other's middle and propping himself up on one arm, “I'm flattered.”

 

“This has nothing to do with you and you know it.” Severus bit out, wishing he could disappear as he tugged the blanket up towards his face.

 

Sirius smirked at that but didn't press, “I could,” he leaned down to Severus's ear, voice dropped low, “take care of that you know. I mean, I haven't had breakfast yet and I did say you looked delicious.”

 

Severus's heart beat increased, face hot, body growing sluggish and tingling. He'd never been taken into someone's mouth before and while that thought made his erection twitch, there was a part of him that hesitated. It was disgusting, sloppy, and quite frankly, embarrassing. Besides, he honestly had no idea how he _measured_ up as he never had a basis of comparison and wasn't sure he was ready to expose himself so freely.

 

“No thank you.”

 

“Ah, so how about a hand job?” Sirius offered instantly, so casual, and truthfully...he ached and Black's offer held some merit.

Severus was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Sirius's fingers slipping down. With his forefinger and middle finger, Sirius ghosted over the head of Severus's cock through the fabric of the shirt, earning a very startled lurch that had him fall backwards a bit and he had to clench his abs tight to keep his balance and not topple out of the bed.

 

“What the devil?” Severus hoped he didn't sound “awed” by the instant pleasure that had raked up his shaft from the barest hint of friction.

 

Sirius righted himself and with a tug, forced Severus onto his back so he could lean over him.

 

“See? Feels good Sev,” Sirius leaned down to press a kiss to Severus's worried lips, “please?” he watched Severus's face as his jaw unclenched, throat bobbing with a nervous swallow.

 

“If I were to let you, I don't want you _staring_ at me,” Severus mustered a half-hearted glare.

 

“I'll close my eyes,” Sirius promised and resisted giving a triumphant whoop as he reached down, underneath the blankets, eyes sliding closed as he found the hem of the shirt, fingers grazing the skin of Severus's thighs. It was warm sleep, dry, and he could feel the thinness, the bone a bit more defined against the surface.

 

Severus shifted against his pillow, body tensing as the shirt was moved up and off. Thank goodness the blanket was still there because Severus did not want to watch the hot, slick, slide of Sirius's palm (rougher than his own) up and down, with a few sudden twists against the head which made him choke on his breath.

 

“Like that?” Sirius asked, tone as playful and inquisitive as his fingers.

 

“Shut up,” Snape snapped, desperately repressing any sounds by throwing his arm over his face, a fresh rush of humiliation flowing through him as his cock twitched in Sirius's hand.

 

“You know,” Sirius said after a length, “you are _allowed_ to enjoy this.” despite his eyes being closed, Sirius had a smug expression when Severus let slip an _oh_.

 

Severus didn't respond, his hips had canted upwards against his will into the now quickening strokes. Still unused to pleasure, his blood pounded, his cock so warm and hot, pressure mounting in his balls eager for release.

 

Black kept his word, eyes were closed as he worked. Clearly his arm was fit because he did not falter as over 2 minutes ticked by without a change in pace or pressure.

 

“Your...your arm...must be hurting.” Severus panted, sweating.

 

Sirius laughed, “nah, this is nothing,” he tried to give a kiss to Severus's lips but missed and kissed his chin and had to work from there as he moved his mouth up and smothered Severus's mouth with his own. With no preamble, shoved his tongue into Severus's mouth.

 

“Mmm!” Severus pushed his head back into the pillow, feeling the slimy muscle rub against his teeth and own tongue.

 

Sirius pushed his mouth harsh and heavy against Severus's mouth and sped his hand up, forcing down his own arousal as he felt Severus's body tense and untense in preparation for orgasm. With a gasp he pulled away, “almost there love? Been about 3 minutes now and I can feel you trembling. Come on Sev, come all over my hand.”

 

With a deep groan, Severus's body clenched and in a mix of pleasure and pain, all the pressure in his body centered in one long gush up and out, one, two, three, long spurts that, no doubt, soiled the blanket and soaked Sirius's hand.

 

“Ah, oh damn.” Severus shook, head thrown back, trying to gulp down air as his orgasm came and went, leaving him feeling sated, sweating, and messy.

 

When sure that Severus had come down enough, Sirius rose up on his knees and opened his eyes, hair tousled from sleep. The sticky hand he wiped on the blanket and then balled the thing up and tossed it to the corner of the room.

 

“Good way to wake up. Alright,” Sirius hopped out of bed, bouncy and happy, “how about we shower together? Save some water?” Sirius waggled his eyebrows and Severus rolled his eyes.

 

“Insatiable.”

 

“When it comes to you. Come on,” he held out his soiled hand and laughed when Severus scrunched his nose up, “it's just you.”

 

Severus still didn't take it, but he did get up. “You can use the shower. I'll use the sink and a cloth.”

 

They headed to the bathroom and Severus added, “do not peek at me.” Sirius chuckled and gave a gentle pat to Severus's bottom and had to dodge a light slap to his face.

 

The rest of the day was spent playing some game called Mario. Severus was surprisingly good at it. And they watched the other two Star Wars films (which were enjoyable and hit close to home with their black and whites of good and bad as Severus watched). Sirius washed their clothes and soon enough, night fell.

 

“We should head back. We have classes tomorrow.” Severus mumbled from his spot on Sirius's chest.

 

“I think you're right.” Sirius turned off the tv and both of them went about gathering what they needed and soon they were through the fire place and back in Sirius's office.

 

“Thank you for coming over Severus,” Sirius said, holding Severus's hands in his own.

 

“It wasn't as horrible as I expected,” Severus let a small smile come to his lips. “I...” he started before taking a breath, “I had a nice time,” and before Sirius could react, Severus leaned forward and pressed a very small kiss to Sirius's lips before rushing out of the room, remembering his bag this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to figure out how to make these chapters flow and run longer.

“I have the distinct impression,” Sirius said while forking some potatoes onto his plate, “that you've been avoiding me.” He didn't look at Severus as he snagged some salt and butter.

 

Since they'd gotten back, Severus and Sirius were caught up in their lessons and grading and Sirius could understand _that_. However, whenever he swung by the dungeons for late tea or just to talk, Severus would make some excuse and leave, insisting on doing so alone. Never mean to Sirius, but there was an edge to his movements as if he were a cornered mouse and he would scurry away leaving Sirius both confused and a wee bit hurt. Even in the teacher's lounge, Severus either left or ignored him.

 

“I've been occupied with personal matters.” Severus answered carefully, keeping his lie dashed with truth, delivered forth with and he even made eye contact to solidify it. Typically, Severus could lie his way out of anything. He was calculating and skilled, and had lied for over a decade. It was a skill that he was master of and despite some momentary slip ups, letting his guard down, he still was quite good.

 

However, Sirius minded him with an eyebrow raised, “I hope you're alright. Nothing to serious?”

 

“Nothing overly complicated.” He hoped.

 

In point of fact, he _had_ been avoiding Black over the last week and a half. What he said was true, from a certain point of view, in that it was personal matters he was contending with.

 

He did not fully know to what end he and Black were going and did not know how to reconcile his feelings in the matter. It was the same dilemma that had plagued him when he was standing in Black's shower, rinsing away the shame of their first encounter. He was conflicted. Black made him _feel_. Truly feel, and had penetrated his defenses slow and gentle...and he liked it. Why he liked it, he wasn't sure. He didn't _deserve_ to like it, no matter how Black tried to paint them with the same brush of poor lost souls. Perhaps Black was an innocent, but Severus was in complete control of his actions and knew what he had cost himself and others with those actions.

 

What would happen if things progressed? Severus was usually quite good at playing the odds, figuring out outcomes. Not perfect, but good. And no matter how he was looking at this odd relationship that had bloomed between the two of them, it felt _odd_. There was pleasure, yet there was shame in lowering himself to the base, physical, aspects of a relationship and sharing himself with another emotionally (despite having not given away much as of this moment). And while Black was not his enemy _now_ there was this lingering sense of humiliation to falling prey to Black's persuasive hands.

 

“You're thinking too much,” Sirius said, snapping Severus out of his train of thought, hand clenched around the handle of a pitcher yet not pouring. “If you want to talk about what happened...”

 

“No,” Severus cut him off.

 

Sirius was looking down at his plate, poking at his potatoes, contemplating. No one was paying them any mind as dinner progressed and so he nudged his foot into Severus's and asked, “do you regret it?”

 

There was something pleading in Sirius's tone, the droop of his shoulders as it was his turn to avoid eye contact, to look nervous and sullen, confidence drained in fear of what Severus's answer might be, and it made Severus's chest clench.

 

“I don't regret anything.” His tone firm.

 

Sirius still didn't look up, “do you...” Sirius cleared his throat, “do you want to stop?” Sirius's eyed him from the corner.

 

That made Severus think his options over again. Being intimate with someone, naturally progressing as they were, could he get used to it? Soon, neither of them would have the buffer of their school schedules to keep them away from each other for long periods of time. If it were to continue, that would be at least 3 months of spending time with Black. Maybe going between each other's homes, sleeping over...maybe even something more intimate then a quick hand job under a blanket. It was a terrifying notion but...

 

Severus caught Sirius's eye and then they were face to face. Sirius's eyes, pleading and sad, penetrating his. What Black saw in them Severus didn't know but he said quietly, “I don't think we _need_ to stop.”

 

Sirius blinked, once, twice and then let out a huge breath, before inflating again with relief.

 

“You know what we need?” Sirius's hands trembled as he began cutting into the potatoes he had served himself, Severus didn't mention it, but it, in a small way, comforted him to see the weight his opinion had on Sirius....like they mattered.

 

“What?”

 

“A dinner. Just you and me. Come to my quarters. Nothing but a nice dinner, promise. I'll behave. We could actually, maybe, talk.”

 

“Talk,” Severus felt the word weigh heavy on his tongue, bitter taste.

 

“Maybe. Get to know each other better?”

 

“What more could we possibly need to know about each other?” Severus detested small talk, Black surely knew this. What they knew of each other came from action, from sharing activities, there was no need to complicate it more with words when those word were already hard to choke out.

 

“Well, I don't know. We could just tell each other interesting stories. I'm sure you've seen things. I know I've seen things. Besides, I rarely hear you laugh. Even with Star Wars's best lines, you just sort of smirked. I think I have some stories that might make you at least chortle.”

 

Severus raised his own eyebrow, “chortle?”

 

“Hey, reading has expanded my vocabulary and I've been dying to use chortle since I saw it.”

 

“When would this dinner take place?”

 

“I don't know. How about next Wednesday night? Middle of the week, both of us going to need a pick me up. I mean, testing is going to be grueling when it starts.”

 

“Have you drawn up your exams?”

 

“Some of them.”

“Perhaps, after this Wednesday dinner, I could help you go over them?”

 

“So, yes to dinner?”

 

“Yes Black,” Severus shook his head, smiling, “yes to dinner.”

 

“Good. That's...that's great!”

 

 


	15. I Think We're Alone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Sirius share a romantic date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song is "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany

At Sirius's request, they were to _make an effort_ and wear dress clothes for their dinner. Severus's manner of dress consisted of stiff practicality and, as such, lacked the necessity and desire to pick up anything more lavish and fine. Currently, he traversed the lines of tables and display racks of robes that changed colors or had tail coats, shirts that self folded, non-creasing trousers, and waist coats with moving designs. While, objectively, he could see the appeal of such clothes, he was fairly indifferent to his wardrobe and had no idea what to pick.

 

Reaching out, he toyed with the buttons of a blue waist coat with glittering gold stars that would periodically shoot across the abdomen and chest.

 

From behind, a woman's voice said, “would you like assistance, sir?”

 

He turned around and there was a tallish woman with her long hair piled on top of her head with hair sticks and wearing a smart dress with a modest neck line that reached just below her knees. Around her neck she had a tape measure and on her wrist a pin cushion with colorfully topped pins was strapped.

 

At first he was going to wave her off, but thinking about his own lack of interest and objectivity when it came to clothing and design he answered, “Perhaps. I am looking for an objective opinion in order to find a suitable outfit for a dinner I am attending this Wednesday.”

 

“Alright. How formal are you wanting?”

 

Severus resisted telling her the nature of the dinner and said, “something nice for a get together with a co-worker. Nothing too lavish.”

 

“Any particular colors you're wanting?”

 

“Darker. Blacks, dark blues, greens.”

 

“Ah, I can see that it suits you,” she took in his current attire and nodded. “Let's see,” she put a finger to her lips and pondered, taking in Severus with critical eyes, “follow me.”

 

–

 

It had taken around forty minutes, much longer than intended, before he left the shop with a long bag that he had to drape over his arm. The sales woman had been more than persuasive and he allowed himself to be swayed into purchasing a complete outfit which included cufflinks, socks, a pair of expensive briefs, and a custom bottle of cologne. _You will look quite smart if I do say so myself sir_ she had told him after forcing him to try on several outfits before she picked one and then shaped it to his body.

 

It had felt awkward to be poked, prodded, and paraded before the woman, but her strict professionalism left little in ways of arguing and ultimately he had no urge to. She seemed to know what she was looking for and had given him what he had been looking for, nice clothes that flattered his unflattering features.

 

He got back to the school some time later, rounding out his shopping trip with a few more stops and purchases, and tucked it all in his stand up closet, preparing for Wednesday night. Sirius had said that, while he wasn't cooking the meal himself, he hoped that the fact that it was just them would make it better. He had said that he didn't care if Sirius did or didn't cook as Severus himself had yet to pay for, or prepare for, a date between them outside of packing, or purchasing some odds and ends for this current one.

 

Since he had said that he didn't want the dates to stop (foolish, but true), he should make an effort to plan the next one. Visit Sirius in his quarters, buy him lunch. Maybe even find a different, quieter, muggle pub to drag him to since he was so fond of muggle things.

 

–

 

Wednesday came and their dinner date was set for five o' clock after classes.

 

Severus returned to his chambers the moment classes were done for the day and laid his new clothes on the bed. He eyed them dubiously, worried. Would Black find them as flattering as the witch in the shop had? Comparatively speaking, Sirius Black was a much more handsome man and was able to pull off several aesthetics including well dressed and it concerned him how he would stand up against such a man.

 

Pouring some water from a pitcher, he gave himself a quick sponge bath and used a potion on his hair that was meant to make it clean and full bodied (if the label was to be believed). He pondered, as he rubbed the mixture into his scalp, on the fact that not once, not one singular time in his interactions with Black since Christmas, had Black commented on his nose or his hair. Hell, Black had called him _sexy_. Of all things he never expected to hear from Black in relation to him it was _sexy,_ even with their changed dynamic.

 

Once he was finished, he tugged on the briefs and socks and found them amazingly soft. The purchase of the outfit had been worth it simply for these two items and he reminded himself to look into future purchases. He pulled the off-white button up shirt over himself and meticulously pushed each button through their hole. He then took the waist coat and held it in his hands for a moment, entranced with the design and color. It was a rich blue with silver, sprawling, curls and swirls from base to shoulder and, if he tapped it with his wand, the design could move in smooth, slow patterns. It had been a very long time since he'd worn a waist coat, and while he felt that it emphasized his lack of form, at least it was appealing on its own. Once that was secure, he picked up the simple silver cufflinks and, having trouble getting them to clamp properly, used his wand to fasten them in place. Then he grabbed the gray trousers and slipped each leg through and adjusted so that the extra parts of his shirt were neatly tucked in before buttoning up.

 

Finally, he sat on his bed and tugged on his boots which, with their scuffs and dusty age, looked quite shabby in comparison to the rest of his ensemble. It was of no matter, his feet would be under a table as it was.

 

With a sigh he stood up and eyed the small clock he kept on his desk. A half and hour before he was expected. If he walked slowly he would still arrive early, perhaps five or ten minutes depending on the hallway traffic. He took up his robe and threw it over himself, concealing his brighter clothes and, after grabbing a bag from his closet, headed towards Black's chambers.

 

–

 

“Come in!” Sirius called from within the room. With a squeeze to the bag handle Severus turned the knob and stepped through the threshold.

 

He had been in this room before, twice at least, when he had to floo over to Sirius's home. It was a circular space with a singularly large window that looked over the front of the school that had no curtain. This was the first time he was able to look around. He placed the bag he'd brought next to the door and turned to look at the nearest wall.

 

The walls were covered by shelves of books, plastered with posters, pictures, and some wall scrolls. Muggle bands still and quiet staring out of their magazine clippings, motorcycles, and moving pictures (all carefully framed) of James, Lily, the Marauders (Peter ripped out of several photos), Harry as a baby (there were only about six or seven photos that had survived), Sirius and Harry, pictures of Sirius in front of different monuments, standing in different locations (one that looked fairly tropical). He had traveled quite a lot in the past few years before his godson had a child and then came back, got a job in Hogwarts, and a stable home that he filled with all kinds of media.

 

“How did you get so many photographs?” Severus asked, watching Sirius who was adjusting a plate on this two person table he had brought into his room laden with bowls of buttery, garlic, potatoes, fresh green beans, roast chicken, bottle of sparkling grape juice, butter beer, pumpkin juice, some salad.

 

Sirius looked up from the table's set up, “Ah, when I was traveling, my name was cleared so no one screamed when seeing me. Hell, most muggles didn't even know who I was. I just handed them my camera and developed the pictures later. Some move, some don't. I used a little disposable muggle camera for most of my travels and when I went to develop them, I didn't do it quite right. That's why about half of them don't move, or move poorly. Others were sent to me when I wrote to some distant relations of James or old friends of him and Lily. Hard to get some of them.” He didn't elaborate on the final point and Severus knew he didn't want to talk about it.

 

Severus noticed a particular photo of Sirius on his motorcycle, waving, laughing, “You look quite happy in this.” Sirius came over to see which one Severus's was pointing at.

 

“Oh, yeah. When I got back from traveling, Harry surprised me with the bike and he and I drove around for about 3 days. Even in the rain.” Sirius sighed and said, “I had a lot time to make up with him. That's part of the reason I'll go home on the weekends because then Harry will come over with Ginny and Albus.”

 

“Do they stay in the guest room with the scratchy sheets?” Severus and Sirius exchanged a small smile.

 

“Sometimes. I didn't know they were scratchy at first until Ginny told me about it the visit before you came over.”

 

“You didn't bother changing them?”

 

“I wanted to make sure you had a reason to stay with me.”

 

“Aside from the risk of sleeping on your couch with no blanket and no underwear?”

 

Sirius pretended to think, “huh, maybe I should have let you sleep on the couch, would have gotten an excellent view,” and giggled when Severus gave him a shove to his shoulder, loving the slight color that came to his cheeks. “Dinner is ready if you'd like to start.”

 

Severus was just about to pull his chair out and sit down when Sirius stopped him with a hand on his side, “I forgot! We're both supposed to be dressed up. I mean,” he stood back and held his arms out. He was dressed in a brilliant purple shirt with pin strip golden thread running in neat rows all along the arms, collar, and chest. His waist coat was a complimentary green with an embroidered floral pattern in silver, gold, and faint pinks and purples. His trousers were a smooth black that led down into highly polished brown shoes. All of them looked impressively neat and new.

 

Severus took in Sirius before giving a small cough, “you look nice.”

 

“Thank you!” Sirius beamed and then took note of Severus. He was wearing his robe and his shoes were the shabby things he'd always worn, “and...what are you hiding under here?” he drew closer watching Severus's lips tug into a thine line, eyes crinkling worriedly.

 

With deliberate motions he reached out for the clasp at Severus's throat and said, “may I take your robe sir?” Which earned a curt nod and carefully he undid the clasp and, like unwrapping a gift, he peeled the robe off and stood back.

 

For a moment Severus didn't know what Black thought, his expression still. Then, there was this strange glint to Black's eyes. Almost akin to hunger the way he seemed to strain, throat tensing, biting his lip.

 

“If you looked good in my ratty shirt, you look down right gorgeous in this.”

 

Severus could feel the heat coming to his cheeks and shook his head to clear it, snapping himself out of the uplifting, awkward, feeling of being complimented so openly.

 

“Thank you.” He hurried to pull his chair out, legs scraping loudly on the floor in the rush before he settled up to the table.

 

Sirius went to his seat more quietly and when he was seated he said, “I really like the colors on you.”

 

Trying not to sound pleased Severus responded, “Thank you. Just please don't say something as ridiculous as _they bring out your eyes.”_

 

They both chuckled at that and began to tuck into their food.

 

As they ate their conversations started as simple chatter about their school week, Sirius shared some stories about watching Albus and what a panic he'd gotten into when the baby had a fever to the point where Ginny and Harry had to laugh and tell him to calm down, the baby was suffering a little cold and they already had some medicine for him.

 

“Had my bag and broom in one hand with Albus in the other, half way out the door before Ginny had tugged me back by my collar.” Sirius was tearing up because half way through remembering the story he had started to laugh and couldn't stop. Severus, while not laughing nearly as hard, was still quite amused.

 

“I can only imagine how excitable you'd become once the boy is mobile.”

 

Sirius rested his chin on his hand and said, “eh, well at least he'll learn from the best. He's got enough people to learn things from. But right now he's so tiny.”

 

“I'm sure he will be fine Black.”

 

“Sirius,” Sirius halfheartedly corrected, lost in his thoughts about his grand-godson, smiling. Sirius perked up and sat up with a stretch.

 

“So, Sev,” Sirius waved his wand and the dishes disappeared and a cake, chocolate and covered in whipped cream and strawberries, appeared, “can I ask you something?”

 

“Alright,” Severus allowed himself to be served an overly large slice of cake.

 

“What's wrong? You didn't want to talk about anything before, but now that we're alone, we've been having a nice evening so far, would you like to talk about anything?”

 

Sirius served himself some cake and watched the other as he began to eat it.

 

Severus looked down at his plate and contemplated what answer he could potentially give that wouldn't be over exposing but at least honest enough to get his point across. He felt his lower back tighten as he thought about what he could say, what he should do, and slowly said,

 

“I don't want _this_ to stop.”

 

Sirius didn't respond, just watched.

 

With a breath Severus continued, “I don't know where this is going. Nor do I know how I feel about it. I admit that I enjoy spending time with you,” Sirius grinned at that and Severus felt his lip twitch in turn, “but I do not like the notions of family Christmases with you, Potter, the Weasleys, I don't know about summer visits where we would be around each other all the time with no buffer of students and schedules.” Sirius nodded and Severus continued, “and...though this is quite uncomfortable to talk about so openly, I am not a physically passionate nor appealing man and I think that, over time, you would come to regret putting any sort of effort into someone who finds it so...”

 

“Messy?”

 

“Messy,” Severus agreed, “and embarrassing. To be so prone...” He let the sentence die and took a chunk of cake into his mouth so he'd have an excuse to stop talking, nervous about how Sirius would take in his doubts.

 

Sirius thought and thought for ages before he got up and went to the side of the table and knelt on the floor next to Severus, who jumped at the man's sudden display.

 

Resting his palms on the back of Severus's chair and his thigh, Sirius said, “I don't want this to stop either Sev. I know that it is all new to you and it might make you feel _shy_ or frustrated at points while we're figuring this out, but I want you to know that I find you appealing, I find you passionate about things you're good at and like. I'm willing to put in my time card. Do you think, that I thought, you were easy? Of course not. Half the time I thought you would hex me, or punch me, and you did at least once,” he smiled up at Severus. “I don't know everything that is going to happen Sev, but as long as neither of us wants to stop, why not keep going and find out? I'll show you how messy sex is,” Severus scrunched up his nose, “but that it is okay to be messy. And if you don't want a whole house full of people, well then I'll make sure to visit you too, just us. Maybe after some time, I could convince you to come to a party and we could have fun with everyone. It's all about taking our time, baby steps. Remember, I did say that I wanted to fix whatever was broken right? Well I want to do that now, and after these past few months, I'm not going to let you go without some sort of fight.” He stood up then and tugged Severus up, pulling him into, not a kiss, but a warm, tight hug where his face was pushed into Sirius's chest.

 

While kissing was good, being hugged like this, with no expectations outside of it, felt amazing. He allowed himself a quick nuzzle into the base of Sirius's neck.

 

“Did you go to the tailor in Hogsmead for your clothes?” Severus asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think they gave us the same cologne.”

 

Sirius sniffed several times, exaggerating the gesture to resemble a dog and make Severus smile, and said, “huh, well at least we know we smell good.”

 

They laughed and just let themselves stand there for a little while, enjoying the other's warmth.

 

“Mmm, should play some music. We could dance.”

 

“I don't dance.”

 

“You might.” Sirius pulled away gently and went to fetch a record and his player. With a flick the table was clear and he quickly set up the music. “I'll start with something tame. Something romantic that we can dance to,” Sirius returned and put Severus's arms around his waist. “It's a mixed album. Some might be a bit, peppy, but...”

 

The record churned out some static before the first notes started to float. It was full of energy sung by a young woman.

 

_Children Behave_

_That's what they say when we're together_

_And watch how you play_

_They don't understand_

_So we're running just as fast as we can_

_holding on to one another's hand_

_Trying to get away into the night_

_and then you put your arms around me_

_and we tumble to the ground_

_and then you say_

_I think we're alone now_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_

_I think we're alone now_

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Severus allowed Sirius to lead him in a much slower than the song's tempo teetering back and forth, meshed together with his face against Sirius's chest.

 

_Look at the way_

_We got to hide what we're doing_

_Cause what would they say_

 

 

That struck a chord.

 

“This song is ironic.”

 

Sirius shrugged, “well, we don't _have_ to hide it. Not like you or I _really_ care what anyone thinks, right?”

 

Severus mulled that over, and while he wasn't inherently comfortable with the notion of sharing this piece of information with anyone, there wasn't any _real_ reason to hide it if they did continue it. “Fair point I suppose.”

 

“Don't worry Sev, our secret is safe for now.”

 

There were other songs, but as they danced, Severus let his mind wander and the music was in the back of his mind as he enjoyed the sensation of just being held.

 

After about 3 songs, Severus looked up and with no preamble, He rose slowly on his feet and pressed a kiss to Sirius's neck, then to his jaw. Sirius tilted his head down and Severus locked their lips in a gentle kiss. It was fuller than the quick peck he'd given the man before and Sirius's arms hugged around him tighter.

 

When they pulled away for air Sirius murmured, “that's the second time you've kissed me.”

 

Severus curled his fingers into the fabric of Sirius's waistcoat, “I didn't realize you were keeping track.”

 

“At some point there will be so many that I'll lose count.”

 

They kissed for a bit before Sirius, walking backwards led Severus to his bed. He sat down and tugged Severus into his lap.

 

Severus's squirmed. He was straddling Black so that they were chest to chest, but the way he was angled, he was too raised. His legs were pulled further apart than strictly comfortable and he felt as if his ass was in the air.

 

“You can get closer,” Sirius took his hips and helped him ease down, bringing his knees in closer to Black's legs and rest his ass on Sirius's knees.

 

At first it was just kisses. Sirius pushed his tongue inside Severus's mouth which earned an “nmmm” of frustration, but he didn't fight it. Carefully, Sirius moved his tongue over Severus's, playful and quick, darting his tongue in and out of his mouth, before going back in.

 

Severus crept one hand to the back of Black's neck and the other to his hip, letting the man ravish his mouth, despite still finding another tongue in his mouth strange.

 

Warm, comforting, arousing, a buzzing had begun to fog over his brain and, this time, Severus didn't resist it as much as before. There was hesitation, but he was finding it easier to let it go and let himself enjoy this. Though he did jolt when two large hands cupped his backside and pulled him forward.

 

“Don't worry Sev, not tonight. Just a bit of snogging. Promised to behave.” Sirius reassured before leaning back and grabbing some pillows to prop himself up on so that he laid at a slant with Severus against his chest.

 

And they did snog. For quite a while. It was perhaps a half hour later when they pulled away from each other, clothes rumpled, thin coating of sweat forming on their skin, lips swollen, cheeks red, and decided that they would go to bed, alone. They had gone a little too fast and now were playing catch up.

 

Sirius seemed to want him to spend the night, but Severus said he didn't want to risk being seen coming out of his room in the morning when more students were likely about. While there was nothing immoral about what they were doing, he still wasn't comfortable with having it out there yet.

 

“I forgot to tell you, check that bag by your door when I leave. It has something in it for you.” Severus kissed Black once before leaving through his fireplace and arriving in his own.

 

It was later than he typically preferred to go to bed, and the giddy collide of emotions and stimulation made it much harder for him to sleep to the point where he _almost_ flooed back to Sirius's room, but picked up a book instead and read until he was drowsy enough to fall asleep sometime in early morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am stuck and this bit of fluff is what I had.

The air grew warm and damp as sunlight began to pour in through the windows, bringing new brightness to the dim hallways. A haze of disinterest began infecting students and teachers alike. Even Severus found it difficult to concentrate on lessons. Especially when Sirius turned up one day, before classes.

 

“That was very thoughtful.”

 

Severus nibbled on the toast Sirius had brought down for him seeing as he hadn't bothered going to breakfast in favor of preparing for several tests he was giving to his students that afternoon.

 

“What was?”

 

“The gift you left in my room.”

 

Severus shrugged, “I have no idea what you are talking about,” he smirked around another bite.

 

Sirius sat on the edge of Severus's desk, “oh, you don't huh?” Sirius leaned down a bit, “you don't recall giving me the special, self cleaning pan, measuring cups, pot, and purple oven mitts with a matching apron?”

 

Severus finished a piece of toast and picked up his tea cup, “I'll need a reminder.”

 

“Ah, I see what your plan was all along. Just wanted to rustle up more meals,” Sirius teased.

 

Severus finished his tea, “you _have_ proven that you can follow instructions well and Molly has some fine recipes.”

 

“And I'll look good in the apron.”

 

Severus snorted but didn't respond as he placed his cup in its saucer. Sirius would, in fact, look good in the apron.

 

“Just think, already March. A few more months, and we'll have months off.”

 

“Yes, I'm looking forward to it.”

 

“I'm thinking of going on a trip. Drive around on my bike for a few weeks. You're welcome to join me.” Sirius offered, snagging up the untouched piece of toast and taking a bite.

 

“While the idea of having insects hitting my face as I'm desperately hoping you don't crash while clinging to your waist while it is hot as hell outside and the sun is burning my neck sounds appealing, I think I would rather stay home.”

 

“Pfft, you're no fun.” Sirius pouted. “Would you consider then coming over to my place this summer? You'd get to try out my air conditioning.” He finished his piece of toast and slipped off the desk, walking around it so he could stand in front of Severus.

 

“Hmm,” Severus turned his chair so better to face Sirius, “I might be agreeable to that,” he gave a small smile, enjoying the way Sirius's eyes lit up. Severus's breath caught in his chest as Sirius leaned down.

 

“Excellent. I'll even drag out the grill and make you some barbeque.” Sirius smiled and bridged the gap between them so as to plant a kiss to Severus's lips. A quick, tender, _good morning_ kiss. Something that Severus was only just getting used to, just like Sirius's nightly visits where he'd taken to giving _good night_ kisses before they would retire to their own beds. 

 

It was  _nice_ . While they weren't currently setting up any dates, there was still evening tea, and sometimes morning chats. There were the free periods in which they were in lounge and of course there were meal times. While they weren't always talking or making eyes at each other, there was this pleasant, unspoken, easiness between them, a new understanding in their dynamic that was far more personal than Severus could have ever anticipated. And the small gestures of gentle caresses and kisses were growing on him and he found himself initiating the good night kisses while Sirius initiated the morning ones. Unspoken, but surprisingly easy. Though he drew the line at holding hands much to Sirius's disappointment (he only stopped pouting at Severus's “maybe at some point”).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Taste of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius did say that he wanted to taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that the smut is a bit too awkward, not sexy enough. But I hope you enjoy.

Late March, into April, continued on very much the same as the majority of the previous months had. Though _something_ was missing. Though he hadn't admitted it to himself, until recently, he realized what it was. It came to him late one night after tea and goodnight kiss with Sirius. Alone in his chamber, laying in bed, he thought on how nice Sirius smelled, how his large hands had toyed with his small tea cup, the teasing curl of his lips. That's when it came to him. It had been ages since their date and Sirius had made no advancements. Severus _ached_. He was craving to be touched, to touch. He was so rarely physical and yet that small taste he'd gotten with Sirius, as nervous and shy it left him, was _good_. Not simply because of the physicality, he _liked_ Sirius. He couldn't imagine snogging anyone else. While this realization helped put into focus the issue, Severus wasn't sure how to deal with it. He wasn't the initiator. He didn't feel sensual, sexual, nor confident, but he wanted Sirius. At least in some small way. He might not be ready for sex yet, but he wanted something.

 

Making up his mind, he would ask Sirius to come to his room on Saturday.

–

“Come to your room, huh?” Sirius's head rested in his palm as he looked at Severus, his expression smug and excited. “Finally missed me?”

 

Severus shifted, “perhaps I'll uninvite you and knock you down a peg you smug git.” There was no bite to his words and he avoided looking Sirius in the eye.

 

“Ah, but then you'd only be punishing yourself,” Sirius teased and Severus gave a shy little smile. “Of course, Sev,” Sirius said, “I'll come to your room. I admit, I was waiting you out, seeing if you'd invite me. Maybe this time you'd let me _taste_?” Sirius licked his lips, looking for all the world that nothing would please him more than to have Severus's cock in his mouth, which led Severus to squirm in nervous anticipation.

 

“I haven't thought of anything _specific_.”

 

Sirius's eyes twinkled at that and he leaned in and said, “I have. I'll show you.”

 

And so the date was set for Saturday evening in Severus's quarters this time. Severus felt a bit guilty that, rather than preparing a  _proper_ date like Sirius had done several times already, he just wanted to...well he wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. Black would have to help him figure it out.

 

There were only two days before the “date” and Severus felt a tingling through out his body. He had actually propositioned Sirius Black. He went to him! And he didn't know what to do, how to do it, and he was still embarrassed as hell, but the point was, he did it and he wouldn't allow himself to regret it. 

 

Sirius, for his part, was a bit more teasing and flirtatious with a pat to Severus's thigh under the table, or a squeeze to his ass right before running back to his own room for the night, and while Severus shooed him away, he was secretly pleased with the attention. It made him feel...desired. Which, in turn, helped him feel more confident about what  _might_ happen.

 

That Saturday, he and Sirius had gone to have tea in Hogsmead in the morning with Sirius running his socked foot up and down Severus's leg where no one could see. Sirius's justification for going to Hogsmead was that,

 

“Today is special Sev. Got start it off as such.” 

 

Around lunch there wasn't much talking, but an awful lot of side eyeing and hastily hidden smirks. Severus almost felt like a naughty school boy trying to hide something from his teachers (the fact that at least two of his previous teachers were sitting at the same table as himself certainly added to that feeling).

 

It was before dinner that Severus said, “I...I want to go tidy up a bit. Come after dinner.”

 

“Alright.” Sirius purred. He tried to lean down and plant a kiss and was met with Severus's hand in front of his mouth. 

 

Severus hissed, “Not here!”

 

“Why?” They were near the doors of the Great Hall but still far enough away that no one could see them from it. Sirius looked confused, almost hurt, “we're not doing anything wrong.”

 

Severus shifted out of Sirius's reach and said, “I would still prefer not being pawed in public.”

 

“That, and you're embarrassed,” Sirius said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

 

“I'm not embarrassed of _you_.” Severus defended.

 

“No, you're embarrassed because you _like_ me. There's nothing wrong with liking another person, or _any_ of the things we've done so far,” Sirius shook some hair out of his face, frustrated. “But fine, I'll leave it alone for now. Secret is safe for now as I said, I won't push. I'll come after I've finished eating. Do you want me to bring anything down for you?”

 

Severus shook his head and with a feeble wave of his hand, left for his room.

 

–

What would Sirius do? What would  _Severus_ do? He had taken a shower, changed his sheets for a clean set (that unfortunately smelled musty from where they'd been folded up in his stand up closet), and was wearing his nice trousers, belt, and his button up from his previous date with Sirius.

 

“I'll have to get some new shirts and vests for these outings,” he mumbled to himself as he looked down at his form.

 

“At least you look good in those.” 

 

Severus started, looked up and Sirius stood in his doorway.

 

“Sorry, I should've knocked.” Sirius entered the room and shut the door behind him and Severus's whole body tensed. Sirius wore a pair of black jeans and a form fitting purple tee.

 

“It's alright,” he assured and nodded to a spot next to him, which Sirius took.

 

“Reminds me of the couch,” Sirius said, before turning so to face Severus, “hey, don't look so nervous.” Sirius's brow crinkled in concern as he reached out for Severus's hand and brought it to his mouth. His lips and mustache tickled against Severus's knuckles as he placed a kiss there.

 

“I'm not ready for sex,” the words more rushed and louder than he would have liked, but Sirius didn't look disappointed at least. Rather, he looked calm, preditorial.

 

“Don't worry, I didn't expect it. Besides,” Sirius leaned in, wrapping his arms around Severus's middle leaving Severus to have to put his arms around Sirius's neck, “I _still_ haven't sucked you off yet.”

 

“That's so...” Severus started before being pulled into a kiss, hands running along his back, one going into his hair.

 

“Let me,” Sirius said after breaking the kiss, “oh please let me Sev,” Sirius nuzzled at his neck. “I'll make it feel so good for you.” He pulled away and looked Severus in the eyes, “I won't stare at you.”

 

Everything became so hot and just like before, Severus felt his senses mulled as arousal spread through his body and pooled in his cock. He gave a blank nod and allowed Sirius to push him backwards onto the bed.

 

“Get you nice and relaxed eh?” He said before bending down to undo his laces and pull off his boots before climbing so that he was straddling Snape's hips, pressed against the still growing bulge in Severus's trousers.

 

“Don't look so nervous,” Sirius bent down to place a kiss to Sev's nose, “it won't hurt.” he reached down and took each of Severus's hands into his own before wrapping them around his neck where Severus allowed his fingers to toy with the waves of his hair.

 

Severus said nothing, heart in his throat, cock finally fully hard against his seam and, in turn, Sirius. There were more candles in his room tonight, some were sweeter smelling and filled the room with a delicate perfume that began to mix with the scent of Sirius's cologne (he picked up a different bottle that suited him better but insisted that Sev take the one they had both gotten from their previous date), his shampoo. Hopefully, he smelled as nice and Sirius wouldn't notice the dusty smell of his bed.

 

Sirius pressed them more fully together, shoving a knee between Severus's thighs and kissed him so thoroughly, darting his tongue in and out of his mouth, mouthing along his cheeks, jaw, and neckline. His hands ran up and down Severus's sides, the fabric of his shirt bunching, tugging out of his trousers.

 

“Can I?” Sirius touched the buttons of his shirt, his eyes lidded with arousal, his lips swollen. When Severus took too long, Sirius rolled his hips forward causing the other to gasp, turning his face into his shoulder. 

 

With a shuddering breath, running his hands through Sirius's hair at the base of his neck, he nodded. 

 

Silently, Sirius made short work of exposing Severus's chest and stomach and Severus couldn't resist giving a peek out of the corner of his eyes, feeling much cooler now.

 

“Hmm, not bad at all. Healthy at least. Bit skinny, but you always were right? The pale works so well for you. So damn sexy.”

 

There was that word again,  _sexy_ . 

“Sexy?” He meant it to sound inconspicuous but he felt he sounded rather shy and weak and wanted to kick himself for seeming to fish. He wasn't fishing, he simply wanted to be assured.

 

Sirius tilted Severus's face towards his with a finger under his chin and forced eye contact.

 

“Very sexy,” he husked, and for emphasis rubbed against Severus's bulge again. “Now...” he began kissing Severus again but this time, his large, rough hands were rubbing along Severus's chest. 

 

At first Severus, not used to being touched, jerked away, heart racing. 

 

Sirius stopped, waited, hands resting lightly against his chest. Severus took a breath and settled back into the pillow, letting Sirius caress him once more. It was warm, loving touches that left his skin tingling and hot, with Sirius's whiskery kisses against his throat.

 

Sirius dragged his mouth down. His nose and lips running along, nuzzling, kissing Severus's skin from neck to nipple where he ran his tongue over each one, giving small flicks which caused Severus to squirm. They were much more sensitive than he could recall them ever being when he ran his hands down his own chest. In point of fact, his entire body seemed to be sensitive. 

 

Fingers ran along his belt line, and he gave a small jolt.

 

Chuckling, Sirius said, “oh...are you ticklish?”

 

“Do it and die!” Severus gave a squeeze to the back of Sirius's neck which made Sirius snort.

 

“Alright, alright...I'll save it for later. Cute though.” Before Severus could respond, Sirius undid the buckle of his belt with swiftness that he wouldn't have expected. “For now, I'll settle for this.”

 

Carefully, Sirius pulled the parts of the belt apart and went for the buttons on Sev's trousers with a hungry impatience. 

 

“God , can't wait Sev. Judging by this,” Sirius cupped the bulge and gave a few wiggles of his fingers earning a sharp noise of want that had Severus turning his face back into his shoulder, “neither can you.”

 

Slowly, the buttons of Severus's trousers came undone and Severus's heart pounded. He'd never been exposed to someone else before and had to resist pulling Sirius's hands away.

 

“Relax darling.” Sirius swooped down to press kisses against Sev's neck and clavicle as his hands pulled down the band of his underwear. 

 

Cool air hit his over heated cock and he bit his lip hard. Sirius above him, kissing him, touching him, cock out to the light, all made him want to close himself off for the embarrassment. However, Sirius's fingers ran along his shaft and it affirmed the desire that had allowed him to be beneath Sirius in the first place.

 

“Alright love, breathe, relax, let me take care of you. Close your eyes.”

 

The bed bobbed a bit as Sirius adjusted, the sheets rustling a bit as he scooted down, leaving Severus feeling cold. He was letting this happen. He was allowing himself to be this prone, this vulnerable. He knew logically that Sirius had no interest in hurting him, but emotionally it was so much. A first. It was important.

 

So caught up in his thoughts and refusal to look down, the slimy, warm, slide of Sirius's tongue from base to head startled him. It didn't feel like much at first, yet when Sirius dove in eagerly and began lapping at him like he were some sort of sweet, it began feeling so pleasurable. Little bolts of pleasure filled his entire shaft as Sirius mouthed and licked, not quite sucking him yet.

 

“Hm, so good Sev.” Sirius mumbled, running the tip of his tongue along and then in the slit of Severus's cock which got a rough groan.

 

For how long Sirius played with him like that, all licks and barely there lips, Severus couldn't say, but it felt good. Almost too good like he was an exposed nerve being poked at. But he didn't want Sirius to stop. But then everything was hot and slick, and pressure.

 

“Ah!” At first he wanted to tug Sirius off, pulling at his hair to get his attention seeing as his eyes were closed. However, Sirius must've taken this as _play_ and gave a deep lustful moan that sent vibrations through his cock and Severus _melted_ into the bed, hips canting forward on their own.

 

“Damn!” He acted purely on instinct as he ran his hands through Sirius's hair, head thrown back into the pillow as Sirius bobbed up and down, licking, sucking. His toes curled, pleasure, liquid and hot, collecting in his belly, tensing his thighs. Sirius's hands came to rest on his hips and kept him from pushing further into his mouth.

 

It was agony. So much. So many nerve endings firing off, racing through him, and then his climax rose sharp and hard, collecting in his balls and then, after a few deep sucks, came rushing up and out in several long, large gushes that he could feel spill out of Black's mouth and onto his own belly, the crease where his thighs met hips. When it was over, he collapsed, tingling, shaking, boneless back onto the bed, unable to do anything accept endure the after shocks. 

 

After a moment, his eyes peeled open and Sirius sat above him looking ever like an excited school boy who'd been given a treat his smile was so wide. His hair mussed from where Severus's hands had roamed and he licked his lips.

 

“I knew you'd be delicious. Naughty you making me wait so long for that. You make the cutest little mewling noises you know?” Sirius mocked scolding before standing up and giving a long stretch of his back. “Made a proper mess of you,” he said looking down at the sweaty, cock out, cum stained Severus.

 

Severus blushed, but the euphoria hadn't worn off yet and he too stood up, reached out and pulled Sirius to him, clashing their lips together, tasting the salty remnants of himself on Black's tongue...and he didn't care if it was gross. So what? They could shower.

 

“Ah, so you did like it?” Sirius teased when they pulled apart.

 

“I...I want to do something for you.”

 

“Oh” Sirius tried to keep the hope out of his voice, not wanting to be too excited or eager.

 

“Yes. That's twice now that you've...” Severus coughed and Sirius grinned, “and I want to do something to you now.”

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “now who's counting. By the way, 3 times you've kissed me.”

 

They snickered at each other before Sirius complied with Severus's wishes and said ,”so...where would you like me?” 

 

 


	18. Tit for Tat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here it is, a threshold crossed. Severus is gaining more confidence, more assertiveness and soon it will escalate from heavy petting. Can I just say thank you? Thank you guys for sticking with this story, for being so nice/patient, and in general being awesome. I just want you to know that I appreciate it. Thank you for the comments, they are very kind and brighten my day. I didn't think when I started writing this story that I was going to go so far with it, or expand it as much as I have and that's due greatly in part to you guys. You are awesome, generious with your time, motivators. Thank you. I hope that you continue to enjoy as I continue it on.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed trying to not to scare Severus off by being too enthusiastic, but his mouth hurt from smiling so much and his heart beat hard as Severus let his button up fall to the floor and slid out of his trousers and underwear, fully nude before him. He didn't make a show of it, just kind of awkwardly shrugged it all off and then asked for Sirius to pass him a pillow, on which, he knelt at Sirius's feet.

 

“Could you...take off your shirt?” Severus asked, hands resting on Sirius's thighs making the man's breath hitch.

 

“Love, with you between my thighs like that, I'd do anything you asked,” Sirius husked and cupped Severus's cheek before pulling his tee up and off. 

 

He really was quite fit. Firm chest, decent set of abs, strong arms, he had taken care of himself and it was appealing to say the least.

 

“You're...very handsome,” he offered at length. “You've also grown you're hair out a bit, it suits you.”

 

“Thank you,” Sirius preened as this was the first compliment related to his appearance Severus gave him. “I'm glad you appreciate the effort.”

 

Severus made a show of giving a long look over, “I do,” and he reached out with a barely there tremble, and let his finger tips brush along the waist line of Sirius's belly, the muscle there twitching at the contact.

 

Rising up on his knees so he'd have better access, Severus took a breath and began to run his palms along Sirius's arms, chest, and sides. Never having done this before, he felt that he was rushing at parts, too slow at others, he tried to maintain a light presence, but sometimes his hands skittered, or pushed harder than he intended. His adrenaline was kicking back in and his heart began to beat harder, body growing hotter, and while he was spent and would take a while to recover, there was an airy tingling that was quite pleasant as he explored. Sirius watched with a half lidded expression of arousal as Severus leaned in and placed kisses along his clavicle.

 

“Hmm, that's real good love.” Sirius hummed and let his hands run along Severus's shoulder blades.

 

After a bit, Severus fell back onto his legs and touched the button of Sirius's jeans“Can I...?” 

 

Sirius's big goofy grin and enthusiasm brimmed and he said, “can you? Please, by all means!” He leaned back on his hands, spread his legs that much further, and watched. While having Sirius watching him made him feel clumsy and foolish, the man had kept his word several times already and never stared at him when he was exposed. It was only fair this time to let him watch since he clearly was desperate for it. What was more strange? Being watched while receiving pleasure, or when giving it? Severus's eyes flicked up and the sheer want in Sirius eyes answered and a spike of confidence made short work of undoing the button and fly. 

 

Sirius's erection was trapped behind powder blue boxers and with little thought, Severus palmed it earning a breathy gasp. It was heavy, if by this preliminary evaluation was anything to go by and Severus swallowed. Would it, eventually, be inside him? He gave a nervous shiver at the though and focused on the task at hand as he gently kneaded at the clothed cock against his hand. 

 

A spot of dampness formed along the surface and Sirius's eyes had drooped even further, eyes unfocused by still open as his breathing increased in a series of soft hitches. If it had been Severus in this position, he would have been squirming by now. Sirius however, despite the enthusiastic response, was still quite calm.

 

Without warning, Sev reached inside the underwear causing Sirius to hiss and jerk. Sirius's cock felt thick, decent length, and he could feel the foreskin bunch and unbunch as he began to stroke, using the pre-cum that had collected at the head to smooth the way.

 

“Oh,” Sirius let his head fall back, let his elbows bend and lowered himself to the bed, allowing Severus to proceed as he saw fit, unwatched.

 

It wasn't hard really, to stroke, to tease. He copied what Sirius had done, going from base to tip. He did his best to twist at the head. He could feel Sirius twitch, hear his unrepentant gasps and noises of delight, adjusting when he heard a particularly happy note.

 

Slick and warm in his hand, Severus pondered after another several minutes...what did it taste like? He tasted himself on Sirius's tongue and it wasn't too bad. Salty.

 

He glanced to make sure Sirius was still laid back with his eyes closed, before making up his mind. Curling his lips over his teeth, he rose up on his knees again and rushed to pull Sirius into his mouth.

 

“Ah fuck!” Sirius jerked up a bit, but showed great restraint in slamming himself down Severus's throat, though he scrambled to pull himself back up onto his hands.

 

“Merlin love, that's...oh Sev,” Severus was pleased to hear how gushing Sirius became and with new determination, tried his best to imitate what Sirius had done to him.

 

Truthfully, it was more uncomfortable than Sirius had claimed, as was his grand claims of how  _delicious_ it was. It was salty, musky, the girth of his shaft stretched at his mouth and put strain on his jaw,  _however_ , there was pleasure for him as he felt Sirius tremble beneath him, the weight of his hand suddenly on his head, in his hair, the fact that, despite not being clever about it, Sirius still appreciated it. He tried to bob his head, tried to apply careful licks and sucks, but had to stop a few times to give his mouth a rest, and Sirius ate it up, groaning happily, cooing about how good it felt. All silly, awkward, dirty talk, but validating and  _hot_ coming from someone who had no shame like Sirius.

 

“Damn, you should see how hot this is. God, you look fantastic with my cock in your mouth.” 

 

Several more minutes ticked by, Sirius's body clenching and unclenching the closer he got. 

 

There was a gentle tug to his hair and Sirius panted, “I'm gonna come Sev.”

 

Severus pulled off and finished Sirius with a few quick strokes that, had he not moved, would have landed on his face. Instead, several spurts flew and landed in a sticky puddle on the floor. 

 

Slowly, panting slightly, Sirius finally calmed down and met Severus's eyes.

 

“Come here you.” He bent down, taking Severus under the arms and pulled up so that they were both on the bed (Severus's knees were grateful). Sirius jeans scraped lightly at Severus's naked legs, their spent cocks grazing each other.

 

“Thank you. Thank you. Oh, Sev, that was amazing. Thank you.” Sirius mumbled through slurred kisses, holding the other against his body.

 

“You don't need to thank me. You did it for me too. You've done _more_ for me.” Severus nuzzled into Sirius's neck.

 

Sirius snorted, “Yeah, but I've done it before.  _You_ haven't. It means a lot to me Sev, really, that you've let me do things to you, and have done things to me now.” Sirius kissed Severus's forehead.

 

Severus blushed, “well...you haven't been terrible.” he hugged closer. “Though your jeans are. You should take them off.”

 

There was a beat, “I'll need them for going back to my room.”

 

Severus took a breath and sat up, “who said you would need to go back to your room tonight?”

 

Another beat and Sirius's face split, “it is rather drafty down here. Wouldn't want you catching cold would we?” Without getting up, he squirmed and struggled to get out of his jeans and underwear, almost knocked Severus off the bed which earned a grumble, but soon was laying, naked with Severus under the covers. A fire started in the fire place with a lazy swish of Severus's wand (which happened to be bunched up in clothes within arm's reach of the bed).

 

Once settled, they kissed for a while before finally falling asleep. Severus laid on top of Sirius's chest, and reflected on how much warmer his dungeon was with him in it.

 


	19. Chapter 19

The first thing that Severus became aware of was how hot and sweaty he was. Namely, his cheek that was sticking to something. Drowsily, he picked up his head and peeled his eyes open. The thing he'd been sticking against was a quietly snoring Sirius's chest. He'd forgotten that Sirius had spent the night and when the realization hit, the memory of last night floating into his mind, and the very obvious fact that he was naked, all came to the front of his mind. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched Sirius with a giddy, tired, smile. He leaned over and gave a gentle kiss to Sirius scruffy cheek.

 

“Mmm...” Sirius hummed but didn't open his eyes, “mornin' love. What time is it?”

 

“Doesn't matter, it's Sunday. We could sleep in if you'd like?”

 

Sirius, eyes closed, adjusted his arms and yanked Severus against him with a happy sound.

 

“Hmm, maybe just a little while.”

 

It was a comfortable morning that neither wanted to disturb as they dozed. It had been a while since Severus laid in.

 

* * *

 

 

“I still don't see why not!” Sirius, being as fit as he was, was very very difficult to out walk, though Severus was certainly making the effort as he swept along the stretch of corridor (students parting like water at his approach) to the lounge.

 

“I have already _told_ you,” Severus groused, “I am not keen on family get togethers.” He turned a corner and had a moment of satisfaction when Sirius nearly toppled into a student that had been running from the opposite way thus slowing him down and hopefully giving him enough of a head start to reach the lounge and end the conversation for the time being.

 

Unfortunately, not a few moments later, Sirius was back on track, keeping pace with him and going right back into the bickering, “it _isn't_ a family together. It's just dinner with you, me, and Harry.”

 

“As if that makes it less uncomfortable.” The lounge was only another two corners to turn and Severus tried to pick up his feet, urging them to go faster. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and before he could react, he was being steered and found himself with his back against the nearest wall, heart leaping into his throat.

 

Sirius kept a hand on his shoulder the entire time as he watched as students ran this way and that, until they were eventually alone. When that happened, he turned to Severus with a suspiciously conspiratorial expression.

 

Slowly, his hands came to rest on Severus's hips, he moved closer so that their fronts were pressed together and when he had Severus's full attention, he began to speak again.

 

“He's my goddson Sev,” his words coaxing, pleading. “You're both important to me, and I want this to work out. Which means getting used to each other. At least a little.”

 

Severus struggled to maintain eye contact, awash with embarrassment and guilt that he couldn't quite place.

 

Sirius dropped his voice, “I'll wear that apron you got me.” He leaned in and touched their foreheads together, a playful lit to his voice. “After dinner, I'll give you some _desert_ for behaving.”

 

Sev felt the corner of his mouth twitch despite himself and brought his hands to the back of Sirius's neck, “Oh? Is that so? Something chocolate then?”

 

“Mhm, or at chocolate coated,” Sirius rumbled and surged forward to kiss. Forgetting that they were in a hall where anyone could wander, Severus allowed it, relished it. The feeling of Sirius against him, the full, satisfying, sensation of his kiss, so much more comforting than the small kisses in the morning and night. And while he knew that Sirius was being somewhat underhanded in using such sensuality to force his hand, Severus found that he didn't care so much. Since when had he allowed himself to become so soft?

 

When they pulled apart, Sirius asked again, “so will you come to dinner?”

 

Severus mulled it over, studying Sirius face and gave one final, exasperated sigh of frustration and Sirius beamed.

 

“Good. You'll see, this is a good idea, promise!” With one more deep kiss, Sirius pulled away beaming and bounced his way to the lounge with a grumpy Sev behind him.

 


	20. Dinner with Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I admit I was going to have them make love in this chapter, but I decided not to because I have another plan for that. And while I could have made the dinner with Harry longer, given him more time...I mainly wanted to focus on Severus and Sirius as they are the focus (with a leaning on Sev's experiences). So I hope it doesn't feel too rushed.

The chink of silverware on glass, cars rolling by outside, and Sirius's attempts at small talk, all grated on the simple fact that no one really had anything to say and it impacted them with just how quiet it all was. It had already been over an hour and a half. First with Sirius puttering around, preparing, while Harry and Severus sat in strained silence at the table waiting, and then dinner had been served and no one wanted to rush and seem eager to flee the table, but Severus and Harry in particular were not sure what to say or do.

 

“So...” Sirius tried again for the seventh time since the meal began, “...Harry,” his godson looked up from his plate, doing his best to seem both relaxed and interested despite having Snape to his left, “I showed Sev Star Wars.”

 

Harry smirked and said, “ah yes, wizards in space,” and he and Sirius shared an insider laugh and Severus merely concentrated on sipping at his butterbeer.

 

“Ginny,” Sirius explained when catching Severus's bemused eyes, “when she first saw Star Wars and I explained what the force was, she had exclaimed, “Oh, so they're Space Wizards!” and...well you would have had to have been there but her tone was just funny.”

 

“She wants to get a tv for our house too now,” Harry added, and for the first time since they'd all sat down together (beyond basic pleasantries) spoke to Snape, “do you have a tv in your own home or do you live in a wizard community?”

 

Startled at being addressed, Severus dabbed his mouth on a napkin and said, “I live in a muggle area but I've focused my life on magic and rarely interact with the populous or it's technology. Your godfather is the one who had shown me tv. I knew _what_ it was as my father was a muggle and I had lived with him for several years, but I very rarely was sat in front of it.”

 

“Yeah, the most I watched was what Dudley was watching or the news. He liked a lot of over the top reality shows and badly written sitcoms. We had so many tvs at one point. There were shows from America too now that I think on it. I don't know, I wasn't as interested in tv.”

 

Severus took a chance, “do you read?”

 

Harry shrugged and offered a guilty grin, “I _can_ read. I mean, I read my textbooks and sometimes I'll pick something up here and there, but I don't really go out of my way. I prefer to _do._ I just have trouble getting into it. Ginny and Sirius read, and sometimes they'll read the same book. Hermione too. So I've been trying to join in. They've sort of got a,” he air quoted, “ 'book club'” going. What are you guys reading now?” he went back to Sirius.

 

“Frankenstien by Mary Shelly.” Sirius kept his answer brief, he'd been watching with bated breath as his godson and Sev interacted and wanted to encourage more of it.

 

“Have you read it?” Harry asked Severus.

 

“I believe I have. It was a long time ago if I had. I tend to read non-fiction, reasearch based materials.”

 

“You're like Hermione then. She mostly reads to learn. Not sure how she can remember all of it, but she's brilliant. What do you research?”

 

“Potions mainly. There has been a trend in trying to improve older formulas. I brew them myself and compare the two and then find the better solution.”

 

“You could make a text book.”

 

“That's what I said!” Sirius chimed in from the other side of the table.

 

“I have no interest.”

 

“Considering your textbook when you were a teenager helped me get through Slughorn's class, I'd reconsider. You could even publish it anonymously if you wanted.” Harry offered, catching onto Sirius's enthusiasm. “I mean, not only could you improve the basic potions in the standard textbook but you could add some of your own.”

 

Severus leaned back into his seat, dumbfounded at how positive Potter was being, “thank you for your confidence. I'll take it into consideration.”

 

“There you are Sev, you've got me and Harry behind you. Now you just have to write it.”

 

With a non-committal shrug, Severus shoved a fork full of meat pie into his mouth, finishing off his plate.

 

“How long have you two been...a thing?” Harry asked, looking from Severus to Sirius.

 

When Harry had been asked to dinner, Severus hadn't been present. The boy had joined Sirius for a weekend and apparently Sirius told him during that time while Severus wasn't present, aware that Severus would not _want_ to be present. From Sirius's account afterward, Harry typically would have launched into questions, but sort of stood there in shock. Ultimately, Sirius convinced and charmed enough to get him to agree to the dinner that they were currently eating together. He claimed that he would save his questions for when he had both of them together, but had yet to bring them up when actually faced with both of them.

 

Without hesitation, Sirius answered, “Since a little after Christmas.”

 

“Those were not dates!”

 

“Were.”

 

“Weren't.”

 

Harry's eyes followed the ping pong of their back and forth before giving a sharp snort, “It seems to be off to a fine start.” He reflected, “how did it start?”

 

“Remember the Christmas party? At Hogwarts?” Harry nodded and Sirius continued, “I went down to the dungeons to see if I could lure Severus from out behind his desk and we ended up having tea.”

 

“More like you forced tea on me,” Severus smirked, amused, “I distinctly remember you telling me if I didn't move my papers you would put the tray on them.”

 

“Got you to move them. Got you to have tea with me.” Sirius smirked back and went back to Harry, “I basically started it,” he ignored the 'stubbornly pushed it' from Sev's side of the table, “and while it hasn't been going on for that long, couple of months, I've got a good feeling about it and I figured that it would be better to let you know before it got even more serious than it already is.”

 

Harry digested his godfather's words, searching his eyes for something and then turned to Severus, “I just want you to know, I forgive you...for...for everything. And if _this_ ,” he gestured between him and Sirius, “is what you want,” he took a breath, “then I'm okay with it.” Harry rushed on before either man could say anything. “I'm not going to pretend that this isn't weird. I'm not going to pretend that things are perfect, but...I trust Sirius knows what he wants, I love him, and I want him to be happy, and as I said, I forgive you Snape. I know there are still some rough patches between us, between you and others...but if you want to be with Sirius then...it's alright with me.”

 

The ice that had fallen into Severus's stomach, while not completely melted, did start to sweat a little at Potter's words. While Sirius and his relationship was still quite new (neither of them had even said love to one another), it was quite gratifying to not only hear clearly from Harry Potter himself that he was forgiven, but that he was in support of any relationship that he would pursue with his Godfather, gave him a tightness in his chest.

 

Dimly he was aware that he said thank you, that Sirius was clasping Harry's shoulder and saying the same thing, but all he could focus on was the blood in his ears, the surreal nature of this situation, and merely went through the motions of taking a drink while Harry and Sirius talked, trying to clear his influx of emotions. He couldn't made head or tail of them, but they were present and fighting. He was happy, yet feeling something else...dread, guilt? He couldn't quite place it, but it left his stomach squirming.

 

Potter's acceptance went much more quickly and smoothly than expected. He half expected him to yell and plead with Sirius to pick anyone else but him. Logically, he knew that...while their relationship was strained of course, Potter had named his child (in part) after him which he wouldn't have done out of nothing. There was no ill will that Potter had to him, and there was no ill will from him to Potter, and yet there was a lot of unspoken discomfort. Sirius was right, sometimes he was just an asshole and while he couldn't take away how he acted then...he could strive to be a little nicer now.

 

Potter left and Sirius and he were in the kitchen, alone, a weight lifted off of Sirius shoulders. Severus could tell because of how much more energized the man seemed, whistling as he set about spelling the dishes. Before, Sirius had seemed apprehensive, didn't speak much. During dinner, most of the conversation he'd attempted had been one sided and short lived small talk. After, with Harry's announcement and acceptance, Sirius was back to his jovial self.

 

“That went well. I mean, I didn't have any doubts that it would, but it was nice to have it all confirmed.” Sirius said, back turned to Severus whom stood near the door way of the kitchen that led into the living room.

 

Not sure he wanted to talk about that, he said, “you didn't wear your apron,” purposefully adding false pouting to his voice.

 

Sirius smirked over his shoulder, “ah, sorry about that Sev, I know how much you would have wanted to see that. I got distracted and forgot.”

 

Severus slinked up behind Sirius and wrapped his arms around the man's middle, earning a choked noise of shock, “hmmm, I suppose I can forgive you this time.” he pushed his face into Sirius's shoulder blades, amused at how he caught the man off guard. While his own boldness surprised himself, he found that he liked taking initiative sometimes. Especially after the night's events that had Sirius on edge and Severus squirming on the inside.

 

“I see, now that Harry's given his blessing you feel it's okay to accost me at any moment then?” Sirius hands came to rest on Severus's where they were clasped at his belly.

 

“Mm, it certainly is more _freeing_ than I thought it would be, having someone know.”

 

“That, and the fact that it was Harry.”

 

“Perhaps. I suppose he was the biggest concern.”

 

Sirius turned around in Severus's arms and looked him in the eye, “just so you're aware, I wouldn't have broken up with you if Harry didn't like it. I'm glad he's cool with it, as I said, no doubts,” he brought a hand to Sev's cheek, “but even if he didn't approve, that doesn't change how I feel about you.”

 

Severus squeezed him and said, “good to know.”

 

That night they fell asleep on the couch watching movies until late, curled up under a shared blanket, with Sev wearing one of Sirius's band shirts and Sirius promising to wear the apron soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. You Said My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have this combined (and altered) witht he sexy chapter but decided against it as I wanted to set up the chapter a bit better. I also was originally going to have Severus speak Sirius's name in the throws of passion but decided against it as I felt it was a bit too cliche (not that this story hasn't been that lol). In any case, the next chapter is going to be a BIG bang of one and I'm apprehensive about how well the sex will come across, but I hope that you enjoy. In the mean time I hope that this chapter is cute and you like it.

It had been several weeks since dinner with Harry and they didn't begin just pawing each other at any given moment and, much to Sirius disappointment, holding hands, but there was an ease to everything that they did. It had become routine by that point but with the validation of acceptance it was more satisfying.

 

Exams were near, damn near looming, and the heat of summer encroached into the castle. Cooling charms, long cool showers, and seeking out any patch of shade one could find, everyone was feeling the burn including Severus and Sirius.

 

“I've seen you starkers, what's wrong with just wearing shorts and a tee shirt?”

 

“Because I would look stupid,” Severus answered easily, chopping up some carrots for a stew they were cooking together.

 

Sirius, who _still_ hadn't worn his new apron, stood with his knee length shorts and fitted tee, hair pulled up away from his neck, nudged Sev as he filled the pot with water.

 

“Nah, you'd look adorable. It's a nice change of pace. I mean, you already look good in my shirts so the shorts won't be too much a stretch.”

 

“Knobby, pale, chicken legs that are better left unseen by the public.” Severus kept his tone matter of fact. He wasn't being _down_ on himself, he was stating an objective fact that he'd grown to accept about himself and his body. He'd grown comfortable with Sirius (as they had embraced, heavy petted, sucked each other off several times by this point though things were far and few in between still) and, by extension, more confident, but that didn't necessarily mean that he became a prince over night. He still was very pale (he preferred being indoors), he was still very skinny (though Sirius was encouraging him to eat more of his cooking which eventually would add more weight), he still had naturally greasy hair and an overly sized nose, but Sirius didn't seem to mind and his compliments were endearing.

 

“Nothing compared to you however,” he continued, “you're attractive enough for both of us so I'll leave the flaunting and exposed skin to you.”

 

Sirius beamed, “thank you.” He came around to scoop the carrots into the pot and set about finishing up some other things before letting the stew simmer.

 

They sat in the living room and sat on the couch to chat. Severus couldn't help appreciate the view of Sirius leaning back, content. And he did something that was one of the final thresholds that he hadn't crossed. He reached out and placed his hand on Sirius's thigh and waited for a lapse in the conversation before saying,

 

“Sirius, I'm ready.”

 

The words hung out there, Sirius stunned, baffled.

 

“Ready? For...” his eyes widened and he instantly sat up and faced Sev, eyes boring into his. “Sev, you...said my name.”

 

Severus nodded.

 

“You said my name and...you said you're ready?”

 

Again, Severus nodded, refusing to shrink back.

 

Quicker than he could anticipate, Severus found his face crushed against Sirius's chest, arms around his shoulders and upper back.

 

“Oh Sev! Are you sure? I mean, I'm happy to wait if you want but you said my name! You finally said my name! You're really okay with everything! Oh Severus, you're wonderful you know that,” his words bubbling over with enthusiasm and love as he held Severus to him, heart bursting with the love he felt for this man. “When would you like to? Any time Sev, any way you want. I'll do whatever, I'll make it so good for you love do you know that?”

 

Severus, who was having a hard time breathing in lew of Sirius's passionate grip, pushed against his belly, and groused, “let go you prat.”

 

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” Sirius loosened his grip, allowing Severus to shift. A faint blush colored Severus cheek and his eye gave a twitch. “Are you sure?” Sirius asked again, running his fingers over Severus's shoulder blades.

 

Severus took in Sirius, his open, happy face, took stock of his personality, of their time together and how happy it had made him, how they'd grown on each other. He took Sirius's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss to his finger tips.

 

“I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I really want to Sirius.” And it was true. The idea of yielding himself so completely to another person was terrifying yet he trusted Sirius. He had been vulnerable and naive, still was, when they first started things. He knew the mechanics, but the intimacy of it was potent and foreign and it would take someone that he cared for and trusted before he would allow himself to be in such a compromising situation. Exposed, embarrassed, but somehow ending up okay...he trusted Sirius to be good to him. He already had been.

 

“That's all I needed to hear.” Sirius said, cupping the back of Severus's neck gently, playing with his hair. “I'm going to make it special for you. You've waited this long, will you allow another week?”

 

Severus felt the burning in his belly die down a bit in disappointment but stroked at it to rekindle the flame, “why?”

 

“It's a big deal. It's you're first time, I want to make sure that it is good and brace myself. It's _our_ first time. I know we've already done some things, but this is a big step and while I'm honored that you're willing to share it with me, I want to take my time. Think it out, set it up, really make it special. If nothing else, I don't want you to regret this. Even, god forbid, we stop seeing each other, I want at least this to be untainted and good. So, trust me? Give me a week, come back over on Saturday and I'll make sure you can hardly walk in the morning.”

 

Severus laughed despite himself and leaned in to kiss Sirius.

 

“Alright, one week.”

 

Sirius said, “alright.”

 

They made out on the couch until Sirius jolted up yelling _oh no the stew_ and ran to the kitchen to save what he could of dinner. For the most part it was alright, only a few chunks of burnt meat.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Severus sat in the bed, propped up against the headboard, relishing the smooth, glossy, texture of his newest gift from Sirius. A long silk robe with silver trim at the cuffs and neckline with a silver and green S embossed into the small breast pocket.

 

“ _Why is it always robes?” Severus teased when Sirius handed it to him when he first entered the house._

 

“ _Because you look good in them and their easy to take off?” Sirius toyed with Severus's shirt clasp, muttering something about too many buttons and how they should have dressed up for this, “besides, you needed something other than my shirts to lounge about in when you're over.”_

 

_Severus leaned in and placed a small kiss to Sirius's lips, “I like your shirts.”_

 

“ _Baby, keep talking dirty like that and I'll finish before we even start.” Sirius restrained himself from hugging or kissing Sev, and instead took his hand and placed a small kiss on the back and told him to go get comfortable. “Go and put this on. And make sure you have 'nothing' under it.”_

 

He had done as asked and had been directed to the bedroom where Sirius instructed him to wait for him. Clearly, Sirius had taken the time to make the entire space comfortable and romantic. 

 

The room was lit with several (no tip, no drip) candles of various lengths and colors. Reds, gold, black, green, all flickering against the walls. The curtains had been drawn and either changed or spelled to resemble a night sky with shooting stars and bright nebula. Sirius had also changed the bed. He must've transfigured it to be larger because it felt like there was more space to either side of him and the sheets/blanket were softer, plush, and smelled faintly of some light detergent (plus two much larger, plump, pillows that he had behind his back). While the changes were small, they added to something big. Sirius  _cared_ . Sirius had put forth effort to make everything work for  _him_ . This wasn't a typical date, and Sirius wasn't treating it as such.

 

From downstairs he heard, “Just a few more moments love, I'll be right there.” 

 

For the first time since he'd arrived about 30 minutes ago, sitting in a comfortable robe, waiting, Severus felt his stomach squirm. Nervous. He didn't want to be nervous, he didn't want to be insecure. They had a rhythm by this point, and Sirius had been quite good to him at every step to this point. He'd had Sirius's cock in his mouth for goodness sake! At least twice now! He'd been touched, licked, kissed, and cuddled. Sirius had seen him naked and hadn't run screaming. Currently, the man was downstairs 'preparing a snack' is what he said since they'd skipped dinner.

 

It was down to the wait. How would this go? Would it be good as people say it is? Would Sirius like him? Would it hurt? If so, how badly? 

 

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs.

 

“Alright love, “ Sirius's voice came through the door, and Severus sat up just that much straighter and held his breath, “I have dessert.” The door swung open and instantly Severus burst into giggles. Sirius stood in nothing but an apron. More specifically the apron Severus had gotten him earlier. And while seeing him from the front was amusing enough, seeing his bare ass with a bow tied over it sent him into deep, belly, aches of laughter.

 

Placing down his tray, Sirius put his hands on his hips and did his best to sound cross, despite his own giggles fighting to get out.

 

“Now see here,” he shook with repressed laughs, “I..I wore this thing for _you_ sir! And..and now you're laughing at me?”

 

Severus couldn't breathe, bent over himself, when was the last time he laughed so hard?

 

“I wasn't...expecting...oh lord! Your ass is just there! And...oh the bow!”

 

Sirius couldn't help it and joined in. Left breathless when it was over, the two felt high as kites, riding the rise of happiness that flooded the room.

 

Sirius turned and gave a little wiggle of his ass, “I said I would wear the apron for you, but since you're not wearing anything under your clothes, I figured why bother with mine?”

 

“The view is appreciated,” Severus made a show of once overing the other's backside. If he had been closure, he might have given a light pat to his ass, “you really look good in that apron.”

 

“Thank you,” Sirius winked and gestured to the tray, “are you hungry? I have some fruit and cream. I'm sorry that it isn't much, but if we're going to be _active_ ” it seemed that even Sirius had a little blush at that, “then we shouldn't eat too much. Don't want to get a cramp when I'm fucking you into the mattress,” Severus gasped and Sirius laughed. “Sorry, was that too crass? Don't want dirty talk?”

 

Severus blinked, “I...don't know what I want really.”

 

Sirius shrugged and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, “that's alright. We can find out together. It's foreplay with some extra steps if that helps?”

 

Severus nodded. Had they not laughed as hard as they did earlier, than Severus's stomach might have flipped again. As it was, with Sirius look down at him with such clear want and affection, knowing that tonight, he would be having sex for the first time in his life.

 

“Alright, get comfy,” Sirius got up onto his knees and waited until Severus was readjusted, before getting up on his knees and tenderly taking Severus's cheek into his hand before diving down for a kiss. Slow, oh so slow and tender before pushing his tongue delicately into his mouth. Teasing darts in and out before pulling back and running his lips along Severus's jaw and neck. 

 

Sirius used the hand not supporting himself up to run along Severus's side, the silk sliding smoothly against his fingers. Through the fabric, the warmth of his fingers grazed against Severus's skin and he sighed. 

 

“Not so bad yet right?” Sirius asked as he adjusted so he could straddle Severus's hips and began to run his hands from Severus's shoulders to his chest, easy going so far, nothing they hadn't done yet.

 

“Considering you're on top of me, I suppose it could be worse.” Severus reached up and tried to undo the bow behind Sirius's back.

 

“Hey now,” Sirius caught his hands and mock chided, “I'm taking care of you tonight love and if you want something, ask me and I'll do it.”

Severus felt his face heat up, his lower body began to tingle at the notion that his hand was being forced away because Sirius wanted him to vocalize what he wanted, get it out in the open. 

 

“Take this off.”

 

“After you've wanted to see me in it for weeks?” Sirius nuzzled his neck.

 

“I said off!” Severus made himself sound forceful, taking Sirius's hips in his hands and rubbing them, toying at the strings at each side.

 

Sirius sat back up and and gave a mock salute before reaching back and undoing the bow, and letting the apron roll down passed his chest and then, dramatically, ripping it off and tossing it over his shoulder revealing his half hard cock.

 

“Hmm, passable view,” Severus smirked and Sirius snorted before undoing the belt of Severus's robe.

 

“Now, how about you?” His voice took on that aroused, husked tone that made Severus's body melt, blood began to rush more earnestly southward.

 

With gentle flourish, he parted the robe so that it exposed Severus's chest down to his belly button, if he wanted to see more, he would have to get up and at that moment, he didn't want to. He sat there, just looking at Severus's relaxed, aroused face and said, “god you're gorgeous. I could watch you for hours you know.”

 

Severus, still uncomfortable with being watched, coughed and said, “I think I'd rather have you  _do_ at this moment rather than watch.”

 

Sirius took the hint and dove right in with touching his chest, kissing where his hands trailed over clavicle, pecks, nipples. All tingling, gentle pleasure that sparked through his skin. He appreciated the careful exploration, it made up for the years he had been starved for touch (not that he had deserved it then but still) to have Sirius take his time like this and the two times he'd been explored, he found it to be his favorite thing.

 

Wet and hot, Sirius tongue jutted into his belly button and Sirius gave a small growl, “want more of you.”

 

Somewhat breathless Severus answered, “You can have it.”

 

Locking eyes from his spot near Sev's navel, Sirius asked, needy but demanding, “What would you like me to do?”

 

“...” Severus felt his words dry up for a moment, faltering before he regrouped and whispered, “touch me.” 

 

Thankfully he wasn't forced to elaborate because Sirius reached and pulled and tugged, all with little movement of his position, so that Severus's robe was parted and bunched to either side of his person, body fully exposed. Unlike the other times, when Sev knew it wasn't going to go any further, the atmosphere was different. Sirius was more  _hungry_ , Severus more  _wanting_ and while it still felt a bit strange to be so bared, the  _want_ was more intoxicating than doubt and he sat up and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and kissed him. 

 

Said kiss was interrupted by a hiss as a warm, dry pressure engulfed his cock and began to stroke.

 

“You like this darling? This is what you wanted?”

 

Severus choked as his cock fully stiffened, “y..yes.”

 

“What else do you want? Hm? Want me to suck you? Finger you open? Make love to you?” Sirius's words were edged with eager arousal, eager to please. And while those words weren't particularly filthy, they were honest, blunt, and dirty enough to earn a groan from Severus who was struggling not to come so soon. He'd done a decent job at learning how to restrain himself, but it still was difficult, especially with a lap full of handsy Sirius.

 

“Yes.” Breathless, eyes closed, hips canting forward, 

 

That yes was the most earnest, honest, word that Severus had ever uttered in his life. Potent and pure, all that needed to be said was conveyed in a quiet, singular, word. 

 

With new resolve, Sirius kissed him so tenderly, so thoroughly, showing him just how much he cared about him as he stroked and teased, working him up. Up, down, twists, added pressure, going from base to tip, or quick rabbit jerks in the middle. 

 

Severus began to writhe and gasp, hands clenching at Sirius's back, neck, going into his hair. Sweat began to collect on his skin.

 

Sirius was trying not to stare, but he couldn't help the quick sneak peeks. Severus looked good as he came undone. He took his hand away and grinned at the little whine the other gave.

 

“Easy now, I just want you to cool down a bit. Don't want this to finish too quickly.” Sirius nuzzled at Severus neck, hearing him pant lightly as his near orgasm ebbed away and he went back to the quieter state of arousal that he had had.

 

Sirius kissed Sev's lips with a quick peck and asked, “Alright there love?” 

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Cooled off? Not going to come if I suck you for a bit?”

 

Severus nodded, and held his breath in anticipation. The couple of times this was done for him left him boneless and he braced as Sirius slid down his body.

 

“Never going to get tired of this.” Sirius's breath puffed against the side of Severus's damp cock, earning a shudder and earning a groan and a hand in his hair when he licked along the side, running his mouth against the head before suckling at it.

 

“Sirius,” Sev gave a small tug to his hair and with a smirk at Sev's eagerness and lack of inhibition, swallowed him down, a hand on the base to prevent gagging as he worked and Sev's hips (though he tried to fight it) jerked.

 

So good. Slick and warm. Because he already had been stimulated, it was very difficult not to spill right then and there. Toe curling tingling that radiated through his pelvis and when he allowed himself to look down through slitted eyes. Sirius's eyes were closed, his cheek hallowed out as he sucked, slid, and licked. Hair messy, lips wet and red. Watching his cock disappear into Sirius's mouth over and over.

 

It had only been a couple of minutes and his orgasm was building again, more intense than before. And when Sev warned, “I'm close,” Sirius instantly pulled off and this time Sev growled in frustration and fell back onto the pillow. He knew  _why_ Sirius was holding off, knew he himself knew little of what he wanted and was willing to let Sirius lead him, and appreciated this care and the ever growing pleasure, but at the same time it was maddening to have his released snatched away. 

 

“I know,” Sirius kissed his temple, “you're not used to being teased. But I swear, it's worth it.” 

 

Severus sighed and breathed, allowing himself to come back again from the edge, though his body was more or less on fire by this point and Sirius's naked body was now fully resting against his, cock against cock. 

 

“Sev, this next part is going to get a bit uncomfortable,” Sirius warned, “I need to loosen you up.”

 

“...alright.” 

 

“You'll have to let me go for a moment,” Sirius teased, when Sev didn't let him go when he tried to pull away.

 

“Right,” he agreed and yet still didn't let go.

 

Sirius rubbed at his nose with his own and asked, “change your mind darling?”

 

“No!” Severus instantly dropped his hands back onto the bed.

 

Sirius resisted laughing at the quick change, knowing Severus's nerves were returning with the prospect of something new, something  _more_ .

 

“Okay, then,” he kissed Severus's lips and rubbed his cock against Severus's in a dirty bit of encouragement and reminder, “trust me, I won't be long. Hell, I'm not even leaving the room. Nothing could drag me away from you right now. So, I'll be right back. What I want you to is roll onto your belly, put a pillow under your hips, and let me take care of you.”

 

Severus sucked in a breath at this request. True, Sirius had seen him naked before, but not with his body on some lewd display, ass in the air all wanton. Almost like Sirius was the one who could read minds, he must have seen something in Severus's expression because he said,

 

“It's better for penetration. And I know you still don't really like to be stared at so at least for the prep, cause I'm watching for the main show darling, I think you'd be more comfortable facing away, get use to it and all.”

 

 

Sirius slid off Severus's body and headed to the dresser while Sev did as requested. He took his robe off his arms and let it drop over the side of the bed, took one of the plush pillows and put it under his hips (the air on his newly lifted ass gave him a chill) and one under his face (which he clutched and buried his face in). He could hear Sirius puttering around, searching for something before he heard the click of a drawer shutting, the two or three steps to bring Sirius back to the bed and subsequently the little shifts and bounces as Sirius climbed back in.

 

“You'll like this. It's a special lube that is specifically designed for what we're going to do. It relaxes and loosens, and eases any pain that may happen while adding extra stimulation for pleasure.”

 

“Sounds like an expensive item.” Severus mumbled through the pillow. Though he felt a rush of gratitude for the other's consideration as the word _pain_ struck a chord.

 

Sirius leaned down to kiss at Severus's neck, his body heat making up for the sudden chill in the room, his cock brushing along the slit of his ass, “You're more than worth it.” 

 

Severus said nothing, face reddening at Sirius words, and the fact that the man had begun rubbing his ass. Sirius trailed downwards, kissing along Sev's spine as he did earning little jumps and a gasp when his tongue licked a little stripe in the curve.

 

“Spread your legs for me,” Sirius husked. Severus couldn't see his face, but if his voice was an indicator, Sirius was brimming with lust. Severus hesitated, but he did spread his legs and Sirius settled.

 

“It'll be a bit cold at first, but it'll get better.”

 

Severus swallowed but he forced his body to stay loose as Sirius took a handful of each cheek and spread them.

 

“Oh, look at that. Cute little hole you've got. God,” Sirius moaned, “almost came love,” he chuckled. The lid of a bottle clicked and there was a liquid sound and then...a gooey, cold, probing. Sirius's finger tip was running along his hole, dipping slightly in and out without delving deeper. Gentle, tingling, and a little bit of warmth. Strange, getting slick and slimy in some place so intimate. Weird. Not unpleasant, but foreign.

 

“Not so bad right?” Sirius asked, and after a few more moments of ensuring Severus was slicked, he added more lube to his forefinger and said, “going to try one. Let me know how it feels.” 

 

Squeezing the pillow, Severus braced.

 

At first it was just a dull press of the tip that wiggled about the entrance, electrifying the sensitive nerves there. However, there was pressure as the tip began to push inward. But...it didn't hurt, not even as the first knuckle, then second, disappeared. There was just wet pressure.

 

“I have large fingers, so I'll be gentle. How does it feel?”

 

“It's okay.” Severus tried to gauge the sensation but ultimately it boiled down to nothing much at this point in time. The little jolts from his opening, his body reflexively clenching around Sirius's finger, all there, but no pain, but no significant pleasure either.

After a few minutes, Sirius added a second finger and this time there was a much fuller feeling. The lube's properties were kicking in more now as there was more urgency to Sirius's fingers. The vague sense of pleasure wormed through his channel, permeating slowly throughout his lower region with no clear definiment.

 

Sensing Severus building frustration, Sirius cooed, “Getting there love. How are you holding up?”

 

“I'm still fine,” Severus's erection was pressed against his belly with the pillow cradling it. No movement, no touching, nothing. Just straining, waiting, wanting. He didn't want to rush this, but he was growing impatient. He wanted to turn around, feel Sirius against him, kiss him, hold him, and as the minutes wore on during this prep, he wanted more and more to do just that and only by his strong will was he able to resist.

 

“Good. Not long now. I'm going to add one more finger and then we can move on.” Sirius rubbed his free hand against Severus's shoulder blades and back of his neck before he withdrew, used a little more lube and then, carefully, pushed forward.

 

“Ah!” There was _something_. A twinge. The fullness, the stretching, the rubbing along the channel walls, started to feel like _more_. Especially when Sirius began pushing deeper, curled his fingers.

 

“Oh, did I hit the spot?”

 

“What spot?”

 

Sirius snorted, “Since your not melting, not yet then.”

 

What spot? What was Sirius talking about? The pleasure had already begun building and if this  _spot_ could make him melt...

 

Suddenly Sirius withdrew his fingers and leaned against his back, rubbing his neglected cock against Severus's ass, kissing his neck, and whispered, “ready?”

 

With a breath, Severus turned around, pushing the pillow out from underneath him and tugged Sirius down to him. Their bodies pressed together, their lips locked, it felt as if he'd been given water after a walk in the desert. He played with his hair and nuzzled his neck, ran his hands down Sirius's back. 

 

When he pulled away for air, he said, “I've been ready.”

 

Sirius's eyes took on a softness as he looked into Severus eyes. Without looking down, he managed to locate the bottle, and use it generously on his cock.

 

Sirius lined himself up, the hot press of his cock head teased against Severus's hole gaining a deep shudder and Severus tightening his grip around his neck.

 

“Merlin, can't believe I'm about to make love with you. How lucky am I to have you here with me?” He kissed the other deeply before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“As lucky as I am to be here with you.” Severus responded and they stayed like that for a few moments before Sirius adjusted and with a silent cue, pushed forward.

Severus turned his face away, only to have Sirius catch his chin and turn him back. Their eyes, once again were locked and Sirius gave him a reassuring smile which was returned, twitchingly. Taking each hand in his own, Sirius put each hand on either side of Severus's head and with one more reassuring kiss, thrust forward.

 

“Oh damn!” It was...it was...so much. It was good. It was _good_. It was tight, squeezing, but pleasurable. Sirius was _inside_ him. “Sirius,” his eyes clenched shut as the sensations flooded him. And Sirius hadn't even moved yet.

 

“Good?” the man asked against his lips.

 

Without opening his eyes, Severus nodded and within a second Sirius withdrew, and thrust forward again, deep and slow. 

 

Slowly, Sirius started a rhythm of out, in, out, in. Kissing Severus's neck, Sirius (while maintaining the easy tempo) started angling his thrusts. Slick, warm, and then Sirius let go of his hands in favor of gripping his hips, rubbing little circles with his thumbs.

 

“Not so bad.” 

 

Severus peeled his eyes open and said, “for..foreplay with extra steps,” he brought his hands back down and clasped around Sirius's forearms and he took each languid thrust in and out of his body.

 

Sirius slipped his tongue inside Severus's mouth, toying with him before pulling back and husking out, “can I go faster? Deeper?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” a gentle, command that Sev had no reason not to want to comply. With this shift, Sirius adjusted his own body, so that he was leaning back more, hands on Severus's hips, with Severus's wrapped around him.

 

And with a cheeky wink, Sirius began to  _fuck_ .

 

“Ah! Oh damn...fuck, Sirius...ah!” 

 

Severus's cock bobbed between them, dribbling, twitching, as Sirius began plundering Severus's body for all that it held. Each thrust strong, powerful, and occasionally hitting somewhere inside that sent fireworks down his spine.

 

“Hmm...that's right Sev, that's right. Just like this, let it all out.” Sirius, while still able to form sentences, looked more and more debautched himself. Reddened cheeks, hair clinging to the sweat on his brow, jaw clenched as he thrust.

 

“Sirius,” Severus couldn't move his upper body, he was practically folded in half now and simply let himself enjoy the ride as Sirius growled and groaned his own pleasure.

 

“You feel so damn good. So damn good Sev.”

 

Severus barely heard, his mind fogging over with bliss and all he could concentrate on was the unsatisfied throb of his cock and Sirius fucking him. It ached, but it was a sweet hell that he could never have imagined being in until now. He moaned and cried out, tossing his head back and forth, gasping and clutching at bedsheets and Sirius where he could reach. 

 

“Sirius, please. Please.” Rarely had he ever begged for anything in his life, but there was no shame, just affection, just mutual understanding, acceptance, and want. He'd never been so aroused in all his life and could feel himself wanting to burst but unable to reach that edge.

 

Without slowing down, Sirius adjusted again, this time hitting that spot that he'd only grazed occaitonally (purposefully teasing so the experience would last) on each push, and grabbed Severus's cock with an unfamiliar, but erotic, roughness as he stroked  _almost_ in time with his thrusts.

 

So much, so good, Severus lasted another few moments before finally that dam inside burst and he erupted with a loud yell in four to five  _long_ spurts all over his belly, chest, and even getting some on Sirius's belly where they were practicality pressed together.

 

Sirius stroked him through his climax all while thrusting to his. It took another minute or two but soon he curled into himself and growled out his release. Severus felt the gush of hot come shoot inside of him and only could think of how truly handsome Sirius looked as he came and how he, Severus, had helped in this.

 

Sirius panted as he pulled out and rolled so he could lay next to Severus. He propped himself on his elbow and Severus, who was still shaking from his release, rolled over to meet him.

 

For a few tense moments, neither said anything, until Sev couldn't help it and laughed.

 

“Well..that's not the reaction I thought I would get,” Sirius's eye brow raised, but he was smiling. “But at least you didn't run screaming.”

 

“No...you don't understand. It's just...we did it.”

 

“Yes we did,” Sirius felt his mouth twitch.

 

“I mean,” Severus struggled for words, “I've never...and now I have. With you. And it wasn't awful.”

 

“Thank you, that's quite high praise not to be awful,” Sirius teased.

 

Severus teased back, leaning forward, “satisfactory.”

 

They snickered and Sirius encouraged Severus to lay his head on his chest.

 

“That really was brilliant Sev,” Sirius rubbed the other's lower back as Severus tugged up the covers.

 

“It really was. If I'm able to walk tomorrow that also will be brilliant.” His legs felt like jelly and he was thankful that all he had to do at the moment was curl around Sirius who laughed at that.

 

“What makes you think you'll be leaving this bed tomorrow?” He asked.

 

“Oh, have something planned?”

 

“This was just the tip of the iceberg Sev, there is more.”

 

“Promises,” Sev yawned, hugging closer to Sirius, burying his face in the man's chest.

 

Sirius yawned, “great, got me going. Ah well, a nap wouldn't be so bad.”

 

Severus didn't lift his head up, heart quickening as he whispered, “I...love you.”

 

There was silence, he could hear Sirius's heartbeat through his chest quicken before he heard an equally quiet, “Love you too Sev.”

 

They didn't move, just stayed cuddled up together in this wonderful afterglow.

 

They dozed like that for a while before finally letting sleep claim them with Sirius snoring lighting and Severus drooling on Sirius chest. 

 

Neither could be more happy than in those moments.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. There will be one final chapter after this to wrap some things up.


	23. Summer Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you, thank you. This has been one of the best, most engaging stories I've had the pleasure of sharing with all of you. It wasn't easy to say goodbye to this story, to leave the ending short and sweet, not spoiling the mood of the previous. I just want all of you to know that I will miss this story and all of you guys. You have been amazingly kind and supportive and that's part of what spurred me on to make sure I wrote regularly, that I had a desire to complete it. 
> 
> Simply, I thank you all for the time you've spent with me, the characters, and for taking the time to comment. You are all wonderful and I'm going to miss our interactions.
> 
> Thank you.

Severus was nearly finished with clearing out his desk and packing his bag and trunk when Sirius appeared in his doorway.

 

“Almost finished love?” Sirius's hair was tied back and his usual waist coat he wore while teaching was gone in light of the heat that over took the castle.

 

He shut the lid of the trunk and was shuffling some papers and other supplies to tuck into his over night bag, “Just a few final things to bring back home before break starts. You?”

 

“I'm all set. Can't wait to see your home by the way.”

 

“It isn't anything special and it'll need some tidying up as I've been gone for the majority of the year, but it'll be nice to have your company.”

 

Sirius moved so that he was closer to Sev and said, “awe shucks darling you're making me blush.”

 

Severus snorted and tossed his full bag onto the bed, “we'll have to find better ways of accomplishing that,” Severus wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck and gave him a quick kiss, simply enjoying being pressed against the other's body.

 

Sirius gave a little 'woof' of appreciation as he hugged Sev around his middle, “that's an excellent idea. I mean, we leave tomorrow morning so if you'd like to do so now?” he waggled his eyebrows for effect and Sev rolled his eyes, but was smiling fondly.

 

“Not right now. I'd like to get some sleep since we plan to leave early. Besides, I'm still full from dinner.”

 

Sirius pretended to pout, “fine. But how about I keep you company? Drafty dungeons are perfect for the summer and my room is pretty warm at moment.”

 

“I think that's agreeable,” Severus detracted himself from Sirius and moved his bag from the bed and set about pulling on a nightshirt (Sirius gave him one of his Star Wars shirts with a faded picture of the first movie's poster) and snuggling into the covers as Sirius simply disrobed into his boxers before joining.

 

Taking Severus's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, Sirius placed a kiss to his neck and said, “really, thanks for inviting me over.”

 

Severus shifted and said noncommittally, “you've had me over several times by this point. It's only fair.”

 

“I know, but I'm just excited. It's a big step.”

 

Severus snorted, “considering all of the other things we've been up to this seems very small.”

 

“Nah, you're letting me into your personal life in a new way. To be an exception to your “no company” rule is an honor.” Sirius nuzzled the crook of his neck and Severus relaxed with a deep sigh of contentment.

 

“You're not as annoying as others, I'll give you that much.” He smiled when he heard Sirius snort.

 

“Can't wait for tomorrow. Love you Sev.”

 

“Love you Sirius.” 

 

And in all honesty, they did.

 


End file.
